Tástáil ar cinniúint
by Eimhir Grainne
Summary: Star becomes the most unlikely person to be the focus of our story, the most ordinary girl turned into the most extraordinary. She finds herself in the thick of trouble... again. Will she be able to help her friend? Save her Clan? The man she loves..? The story takes place roughly 20 years after the last book of the series. Logan and Kate Danvers are all grown up. OC x Logan
1. Prologue

Prologue

This is my first story, I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it. :)

It's set at the end of the last book about 20 or so years later.

I'm walking by my favourite coffee shop. This cute little place that only the locals know about. You know the little blue and white siding with a nice awning over the small patio. Great food and even better coffee. I look over to see my sister sitting there by herself. Should I go over and say hi, I haven't seen or talked to her in a long time. I keep walking increasing my pace just ever so slightly. I hear my name being shouted I look over again and see my sister waving at me. I put on a smile and walk over.

"Hey, how are you doing!" I blink trying to think up good story that might seem plausible.

"Not so good." I look away scanning for no-one in particular just hopping that she would get the hint.

"Why are you hurt; did that jerk of a boyfriend hurt you again?" I look back searching around the patio. "Who are you looking for? Are you waiting for someone? Oh, did you finally dump that psycho boyfriend of yours?" I stare at her trying to choose an option truth or make up a story at the same time. Thankfully I don't have to.

"Yes, I am waiting for someone and yes I am waiting for my boyfriend. If you will excuse me I see him." I walk/stalk away slightly angry. I walk over and kiss Jaime on the cheek. He looks up and smiles at me I sit down beside him. He nods at the menus in front of him and I pick one up. I feel a nagging feeling but I can't identify it so i ignore it.

"How are you darling? Looking good today how was last night?" I glance over the menu specifically the sandwich section. "I am fine, but severely unnerved why didn't you mention it was going to be so dangerous?"

"Well darling I knew you could handle it. Was it that hard my precious little rose needed back up?" I sit back in my chair glaring at him. Him and his stupid British accent. Why do I have to like it so much? There is something strange about his eyes. It can't be a coincidence that he just happen to be here…

"You do know that I almost died and let Angela die!" I looked around looking for a way out. I hate being in cramped spaces he should know that, and why did he not stand up to give me those ungodly bear hugs. Wait he, so why… "I need to go sorry to bail on you but I have a paper to write, so if you'll excuse me…" Too late.

"Why hello there Ms. McAlear, may I have a word with you in private? I'm sure that Jaime won't mind." I feel the point of a gun in the small of my back. I look over at Jaime who looks up no longer hiding concern in his eyes. I look at his hands bound to the chair with what looks like heavy duty hand cuffs. I'm so stupid I should have read the signs earlier. I flash Jaime a look to tell him that I will be ok. I start walking forward and soon get lead to a tiny room at the back of the restaurant. I walk in and get shoved into a chair then get bound with the same restraints that held Jaime only I got twice as much binding. Lucky me.

"So Mac is it, I just want to let you know that I'm a huge fan of yours. So no hard feelings this is just business ok?" Damn they found me I knew I had a bad feeling.

Before I can speak I feel a needle penetrate my upper right arm. "You think a little anesthetic will put me under that easily?" I scan my surroundings and notice that I could no longer find the door. Ok minor setback. A laugh pierces the air. I look at the man standing in front of me. He had short blond hair brilliant blue eyes and is about 5' 11'', 6 feet. I try and think of a way out back to Jaime.

"You think… that… she… anesthetic…" he is trying to contain his laughter obviously failing miserably. "Ok, to clarify that was not anesthetic it is a pain amplifying concoction I whipped up myself. So we can perhaps get some truth out of you." He says straightening himself. "Alright let's begin." I feel a stabbing pain through my arm. It feels like a French knife is stabbing my arm. I look over to see the guy with a little Swiss army knife and a small cut along my upper left arm. He was on the shorter side like 5' 8'', 5'9 and has longer brown hair then the man in front of me.

"I'm sorry did I cut you?"

"Yes, yes you did cut me and I would like to know who you are and why. I would also like, no, demand you release me." I look around once more I see two flood lamps pointed at me and the room solid grey concrete and no windows and a drain in the far right corner of the floor and above it a tap and hose and directly in front of me is a floor length mirror and five other men scattered around the room. This would not end well for me.

"Well alright then if you want to know who I am that's fine, but I will think about it." Says the guy in front of me. "But I am a big fan of yours. Swooping in saving people, special people. No one has ever seen how you do it…" I manage to stay perfectly still and expressionless even though I am flipping out on the inside. "I thought… Never mind. Please answer the following questions as truthfully as possible. Is your name Staravia McAlear?"  
"Yes"

"Are you a freelance journalist?"

"Yes"

"Are you a supernatural?"

I look around it take a deep breath, inhaling through my nose.

"Everyone in this room is one." Everyone looks around, uneasily.

"Yes, very clever, can you tell what we are?"

"Is that a mandatory question?"

"No, but I would like to know if you can tell."  
I flinch and recoil. I take a deep breath to recover.

"What to scared of our kind sweet heart?" I glare at him.

Crap, he must be feeling my pain. 'Jaime can you hear me? Please answer me!' Nothing.

"What have you done with him."

"Who is that sweetheart?" he says with a smirk.

"Who do you think." I say flatly.

"Well if you don't tell me who you're talking about I will have to assume that you mean me."

"Jaime"

"That was harsh. I'm not at liberty to say right now."

I glare at him.

"Fine. You are all werewolves. Happy?"

"Quite. Shall we proceed with the questions."

"Sure, be my guest"

"Well it's good to know your still in good spirits. We'll see how long that will lasts." He glances over at the guy behind me and chuckles.

"Whatever."

"Next question, what is the location of Angela Lopez?"

"Well I'm not at liberty to say."

"Ok, I see we have to do this the hard way. Ok I will try again. Where is Angela Lopez?"

"I can't say where she is."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure I cannot tell you where Angela is at this exact moment."

"Ok so start the hard way then?"

"Is that a rhetorical question?"

He glares at me. I feel a piercing pain soar through me across my right shoulder. I inhale sharply.

"Painful isn't it?"

"Sure you can believe that." He nods at the guy behind me. Another shot of pain erupts through my right shoulder blade. Damn they found it, don't flinch don't flinch. Too late.

"Oh so that's your little weak spot eh?"

"Nope, I'm just ticklish."  
"Oh so you won't mind if we continue to 'tickle' as you say?"

I take a deep breath slowly shifting my shoulder blades into something stronger than skin. "No be my guest." Now something that feels like tickling runs across my back. I laugh out loud before I can stop it. Damn it I need to work on that. All the men in the room takes a step back.

"Well it seems that we might need to step up our game." The werewolf in front of me says to the guy behind me. This is not going to end well for me… Jaime…


	2. Chapter 1 : Queue the Pack

Hey guys, I totally spaced on putting this in, but incase you didn't already figure this out:

"..." means talking out loud

'...' means speaking between minds

Any way enjoy the rest of the story!

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"I believe… believe in… in… you… I love… love… ya" Jaime looks at me and smiles. I look into his eyes, tears rolls down my cheek and fall onto his face. His life light in his eyes vanishes. "Jaime… Jaime… JAIME! Jaime please… wake up… please." I take off with him in my arms. I fly for hours in no particular direction, I just had to get away from there. I squeeze him a little harder just hoping he will just wake up, no such luck. I finally succumb to exhaustion. I land in a clearing covered by few trees. I pull him close to me and sob into his chest. I must have passed out but when I come to I'm being carried away from Jaime. I look up to see an older man somewhere around 50-60 years old. I attempt to thrash. No much luck, he has me pinned. I try weakly thrashing for a few more seconds then blackout.

I come to again flailing, or at least attempting to. I look down and notice straps going across my chest, hips and shins, my wrists and ankles are individually bound. I calm down a little, just enough to take in my surroundings. I am in a medical bed, baby blue room with no windows and one shelf filled with medical equipment and medicine and a brown door. I whimper a little. As soon as I do two men come barreling through the door. I recognize one men. He was the one carried away from Jaime. He is dressed in a loose black t-shirt and dark blue jeans that are well worn. He steps forward and comes up beside me. He raises his hand and I flinch, I look back up at him waiting for the smack but all I see is anger in his eyes, be looks over to the younger guy standing in front of me. The man beside me raises the bed to about a sitting position then backs away slowly. I glare at them. We have a silent staring contest until the older man breaks the silence still holding my gaze.

"Who are you?"

I continue glaring them.  
Both men look at each other as if they're having a silent conversation. The one that I recognized earlier pipes up. "My name is Jeremy and this is Logan." Gesturing to man next to him. He is wearing a black plain hoodie used up at the sleeves and well worn light jeans.

"Why am I bound?" I say not breaking eye contact.

"You were found passed out on a human your scent all over him his blood all over you even some on your mouth which led us to believe that you were eating him and passed out. You tried to change a couple of times so we had to restrain you."

"Wait change?"

"Yes, he looks at Logan, change as in to your other form."

I inhale deeply. Werewolf crap… "Um is there any way I could I don't know move again, sometime really soon? Im starting to cramp up a bit." They both look at each other concern in their eyes. "I feel a little uncomfortable being in a room with two strong guys and I'm tied to a bed unable to defend myself." Yes the damsel in distress always works. They looks at each other again fury in their eyes all though not directed at me.

"Maybe in a little bit depending on how you behave. Will you willingly answer our questions?"

"Depending on what they are."

"Like I said earlier I found you on a human. First of all where do you think you are?" I take a deep breath, inhaling through my nose.

"Um, trees, you, dirt, accent. Um New York like, small town outside big cities. Am I right?"

"Yes. Any specifics, do you know the names perhaps of the town you are in?"

"No, I do not, I haven't been here before.

"Do you know what we are?"  
"Yes." I growl. "Yes I know exactly what you are and what your… kind… does."

"And what would that be?"

"Werewolves."

"You said 'your kind' does that not make you a werewolf or simply referring not a pack wolf?"

"Your pack wolves?"

"Yes"

Shit not this, I was having a bad enough day as it is. "I offer my sincerest apologize for intruding on your land, causing a mess and interfering with your lives." I bow my head as much as the restraints allow.

Logan and Jeremy look at each other confused.

"What..?" they say in unison.

"I said I apologize for intruding and being a burden."

"You aren't a burden." says Logan stepping forward before getting elbowed in the ribs.

"I mean you absolutely no harm, I'm not even allowed to touch you."

"Why?" asks Jeremy

"Rules, traditions, history to uphold and stuff."

"Okay that didn't help, back to why you are here, why were you eating that man?"

"I wasn't eating him." I grind my teeth a little.

"Why was he covered in your scent and his blood all over you and in your mouth.?

"Because I was trying to save him." I say choking a little.

"By eating him?"Jeremy persists

"I was not eating him!" I explode my hair flying out and the room shaking a little. "I'm sorry," I take a deep breath, "that was uncalled for, that is kind of a sore spot for me." the guys take a few steps back and tentatively ask.

"Why is it a sore spot?"

"Because he was my fiancee, he was murdered and ripped. Apart. By werewolves." I manage to say gritting my teeth.

"What is your name?"

"Mac"

"Very well Mac, I will take a chance on you and let you move but you screw it up there will be consequences. Understand?" I nod.

Jeremy nods and Logan steps forward and undoes my chest strap. I inhale through my nose and takes in his smell. He undoes one wrist and then backs away. Holy shit he smell good. I finish the rest of the restraints, then proceed to rub my wrists.

"You can stand up if yo wish." Jeremy says looking at Logan.

"Thank you." I get up. I'm a little dizzy and start to fall. Logan and Jeremy rush forward and grab me to steady me and slowly put me back on the bed. "Thank you again, I can tell from your scent you're not the alpha, sorry the current alpha. May I speak to… Her, am I right it is a women?"

They take a step back and glance at each other.

"How can you tell I was an alpha?" Jeremy asks.

"Lucky guess…" I start to fall again, no no no, My energy is too low i can barely hold a conversation, I need to do a recovery… but how, I don't exactly know if I can trust them yet… I'm gonna have to otherwise… I shiver. I don't want to think about that.

"Are you ok?" Logan asks

"Um, short answer, no. I'm not ok."

"What's the ailment?"

"My energy levels are dangerously low."

"So you're saying you need sleep?"

"No, yes, but not in this case. See energy to me is part of my life source, we simply call it energy, once that is depleted and not recovered quickly, let's just say unpleasant fatal consequences occur."

"So you're saying your life source is depleted?" I nod slowly, trying to keep conscious.

"So how do you recover it then?" Jeremy interjects.

"Um an energy recovery ceremony, or I guess you could call it something like that. I do some movement I float when I touch the ground energy restored."

"Just like that…?"

"Just like that, I take in the energy of the environment around me."

"Very well, you may perform this ceremony as long as there is no danger to us. We are staying in the room."

"Fine, you can watch if you want but do not under any circumstances touch me during this ceremony." Jeremy nods and I get up slowly as to not cause another dizzy spell and cautiously and walk to an empty space and start. I do a few steps then back flip into the air straightening out immediately and go completely ridged I start to glow dropping like a stone towards the ground. I stop centimetres before the ground. I am slowly lowered the last few centimetres. I touch the ground and sit up gasping. "Ok that one hurt." I look over to see Logan being held back by Jeremy. I stand up and do a few hops. "Ok all good." I crumple to the ground moaning. Logan struggles to get away from Jeremy. I put up my hand to stop them I curl up and release my wings, curling them in the small space stretching them as far as possible. I take some shaky breaths. "Wow baby that was too long. It's been too long." I fold my wings and stroke them lovingly. I retract them and stretch as far as I can in the limited space. I look at Jeremy and Logan both staring at me. I look down and notice my shirt is shredded. I quickly attempt to cover up failing miserably. "Ok since you saw that let the questions begin." I say. Logan takes off his sweater and tosses it to me. "Thanks." I eye him cautiously and put on the sweater.

"What are you?" Logan asks

"Would you believe a shifter?"

"But I thought those only lived in Alaska and only transformed into half-bear-half wolf?"

"Oh, so you've met my cousins."

"Cousins?"

"Yeah…we live close but not close."

"That's riddling."

 **'How about this?'** I say speaking directly into their minds. Jeremy and Logan jump back into the wall. I start laughing hysterically, rolling on the floor. Jeremy is the first to recover.

"Well that is interesting."

"Putting it mildly yes." I stutter still attempting to control my laughter. "Of all the minds I tried this on your reaction was the best!"

"Glad we could entertain you. Who are you, really?"

 **'Staravia McAlear, I'm a Bunfhoins. I'm curious, can werewolves communicate telepathically like so? Go ahead try it!'**

 **'Like this?'** Logan messages

 **'Testing, one, two, three?'** Jeremy messages.

 **'Good now that you are connected no bad mouthing anyone connected ok? You are just learning to do this so they hear everything in your head, eventually you will be able to send only what you want and instigate the connection and or block messages.'**

I shift my aura subtly.

 **'You smell like like rabbits' they both think.**

"Oh you do notice it. Cool how about this?" I shift my aura.

"Wolf." Says Logan.

"Correct! How about this?" I shift my aura.

Logan inhales deeply. Then steps back sharply. I take a step forward then back flip into the air and begin my shift. I start spinning, I'm enveloped by light and start morphing shapes. Completely painless, I might add. I touch down on the ground and look up.

 **'Hey what do you think of this?'**

"Oh ok. I am going to venture a guess as to what you transformed into. A Chinese miniature dragon?"

I nod and slowly walk towards him. He bends down and offers me his hand. I crawl onto it, I hesitate to touch his hand. I look up at him, he nods, encouraging me to climb on. He lifts me up to examine my scales. I shake slowly to show off my multi-colourful scales. Jeremy also steps forward to examine me.

 **'You look like Mushu, but I different colours.'**

 **'Who…? Not important, I need to change back it takes a lot of energy.'**

"Ok." Logan lowers me down to the ground. I scurry over to my corner again and shift. I lean against the bed for support, taking a deep breaths. I go to take a step and stumble the boys lunge for me I wave them back and shift again. When I finish Logan just chuckles. I shake my head and stretch. Jeremy looks over at Logan and he nods and walks towards the door and opens it and walks up the stairs and disappears. I look at Jeremy he nods towards the door. I hesitate for a second then takeoff running at full tilt. I run up the stairs pause a second sniffing and follow my way to the patio doors to find them open. I take a running leap through the gap, and bolt into the forest.

 **'Beautiful forest!'** I sent to Logan.

I heard a chuckle behind me. I whip around growling. I sniff the wolf carefully. Then scoff at myself. Stupid, it's Logan. I'm slipping. I run for a few more minutes through the trees and bushes closely followed and guided by Logan I leap into a near low hanging branch and shift into an eagle while still climbing. I get to the top of the tree and fly around for few more minutes. I drop like a stone shifting. I land on the ground hard on one knee, one fist in the ground. I look up and notice a shirtless, well sculpted male walking towards me, shirt in hand.

"Show off."

I nod towards him giggling. "I could say the same for you." I stand up and slowly walk towards him. Readying my shoulder blades for release as I approach. When I get within arm's length I back pedal so fast that it spooks Logan who jumps back. Logan's sweater rips as my wings slice through it once more. I kick off the ground, hovering in front of him above him. My wings beating just enough to keep me hovering. He takes a few more steps back and least out a low whistle.

"Those are some beautiful wings." He motions me towards him. I hesitate for a moment and descend right in front of him, wings folded. He reaches out to touch them, I extend my wings to their full length. He hesitates over my left wing then gently strokes it. I hold back a shudder. I let out a deep breath. Calm down girl. You can do it.

"You know, when a male is allowed to touch a woman's wings they deeply care for each other. In my culture can tell just by their scent alone who will be our mate. But intendeds, as we call them, must prove their worth to each other with special tasks known only when the time is right." I pick up the scent of three people approaching.

"Logan, Logan where are you?" I kick off and fly to the top of the closest tree and retract my wings, shrinking into the tree as much as possible. Logan looks up and tosses me his shirt. I snatch it out of the air with a grateful nod and put it on.

"Over here." Yells Logan. Three sets of footsteps come running towards us. Two women and Jeremy rush forward. The youngest one of the two women steps forward and looks around the clearing sweeping a glance towards me resting on me for a few seconds inhaling. She turns her attention to Logan.

"What did you lose her?"

"No I didn't, I'll have you know she is shy."

"Well then were is she?"

He looks up in my direction and nods. I shift into a chipmunk and climb down the tree, across the ground to where Logan is kneeling hand extended. I jump onto his hand and am slowly raised to eye level.

"See told ya." Sneers Logan. Jeremy looks at me, specifically my back.

"Are those wing stubs?"

 **'Um, yes, Logan can you put me down?'** he nods and puts down to the ground. I hop off and shift. I extend my hand. "Hi, I'm Mac, and you are?"

"Kate my name is Kate. That's a… pretty interesting ability you have there."

"Thank you." I inhale deeply, taking in the scents around me. I turn to the other woman, and study her for a few seconds before kneeling.

"It's a great honour to be in your presence… Your highness" everyone around me takes a few steps back. I look up. Holy crap! "You are the Alpha, right?"

"Um… yes, but how did you know?" she says

"Well, all alpha's carry themselves a certain way and they, also… have a certain smell." Also I've known you for a long time but you don't know that.

"Interesting, my name is Elaina Danvers, Alpha of the north American wolf pack. You can get up now. You don't have to kneel anytime you are around me. Understood?"

"Crystal." I stand up and turn towards Kate. "You seem to have the sharpest nose here. Can you pick out the scent of mine that is similar if not identical to your alpha?" She looks to Elaina for the ok. Elaina nods and Kate steps forward and inhales deeply.

"Hold on, don't freak ok?" I slowly unfold my wings. "This should help." She sniffs my wings and back pedals so fast she almost takes out Jeremy. I cover my laughter with strategic coughing. "Find it?" I ask. She nods. I reach over my right and left shoulders plucking out four loose feathers and hand them to everyone, then retract my wings, straightening a little as they slide into my shoulders.

"Does that mean you are the alpha were you come from?" asks Elaina.

"No, but I'm in the process of the pass over ceremony."

"Let's go and get some lunch, I expect our guest is hungry, after all she has been unconscious for two days." Elaina turns and leaves followed closely by Jeremy. Logan motions for me to follow, I walk by Kate. "Well done sister." I bow slightly as I pass by. She and Logan fall in step behind me whispering.

"What does she mean sister?" Logan shrugs and nods in my direction.

"Wait until we're alone ok?" she nods. Silence ensues, two minutes later we reach the mansion once more. At this point I'm starting to panic. What if I'm going to be a prisoner and drugged again. I basically put a target on my back, showing them who I am and what I can do. I wish I paid more attention in class. Crap, I turn and accidentally run into Logan. "Could we possibly eat, or chat here outside?" I ask gently. He studies me for a moment. He looks a little torn. "Sorry that might not be possible you heard Elaina we are to eat inside. I nod, back to my cell it is.

Turns out I can sit at a dinner table, drawback, I'm surrounded by werewolves. I sit down, and Logan and Jeremy flank me, on Jeremy's left and head of the table Elaina. Beside her is a tall blond curly haired, battle worn man. Next to him what looks like twins, or brothers one is a little taller than the other, both jet black hair, fair skin and a little battle worn. Kate sits at the other end of table. On the table is the most heaping mound of food I ever saw. Everyone started to fill their plates with a mountain of food. I stare at them. The curly blond hard guy notices and pipes up.

"Have something on your mind?"

"Um, yeah… I was just thinking that I've never seen anyone eat as much as me." Everyone around the table laughs.

"Well we have a high metabolism so we need to eat quite a bit."

"I noticed, having hollow bones I would second this motion. Is it too much to ask your name?"

"Clayton, Clayton Danvers. But most call me Clay."

"Wait a second." The taller one of the twins speaks up. "You have hollow bones?"

"Yes, I have hollow bones that's how I fly so easily."

"Wait, You, fly!"

"Um… yes."

"That's so cool! You have no food on your plate dig in!"

"Um… ok" I put some food on my plate. I finish eating first and wait until everyone around me finishes. Elaina nods and Clayton and the taller one of the twins stand up and walk towards me. I start to panic.

"Mac could you go with Clay and Nick to the study please."

"Yes, your highness." I nod and follow them solemnly. As it turns out it is just the study. I follow Nick into the room and he motions for me to sit on the couch under a beautiful painting. Before I sit down I take a minute to admire the painting. I notice in the bottom right corner is signed Jeremy Danvers. I turn to face Nick who is standing behind me looking over my shoulder at the painting.

"This is his work isn't it?"

"Who? Jeremy? Yeah it is, it's fantastic it's like it changes forms every time I see it." I chuckle and sit down. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, um… I don't know how to tell you this but there is magical essence infused in the paint. Your friend Jeremy there seems to be able to control a decent amount of magic to infuse something like that! I'm thoroughly impressed. " Clay walks in and leans against a wall.

"I'll be damned. That way he doesn't have to redecorate. Sneaky bastard." I move to the floor and cross my legs and start to meditate. I crack one eye open, both men walked to the door. Clay walked out but stood just outside, Nick just stood by the door watching me. I close my eye once more. I resume meditating. I fall into a sleep and start to hover. I start to fall to the ground but get caught and lowered to the ground. I come to, lying on the ground beside me is Nick passed out beside me. I look up to see Clay staring at us concern in his eyes.

"Did he touch me at all?" Clay nods.

"He caught you as you fell."

"Damn."

"What!?"

"No time to explain."

I flip Nick onto his back. Clay bolts from the room calling Elaina. I straddle Nick crossing my arms across my chest. I take a deep breath and unfold my wings to their full length and start to glow. I curl my wings around me and Nick and I lean down and kiss him, parting his lips with my tongue and push my energy into him. After about thirty seconds his tongue starts to battle with mine. I retract my wings grabbing his shirt pulling him to a sitting position. Thirty more seconds, and fighting for dominance, I break the kiss back flipping of him to a standing position offering a hand to Nick. He takes my hand confused, and stands. He wobbles a little. "Wow there tiger not so fast wait ten more seconds before walking. First timers are usually of balanced for the first couple minutes."

"It's not my first time kissing if that's what you mean!"

"No silly I mean energy transfers." He nods and walks over to Clay, I turn to face the way he's going and notice that everyone is in the room and I mean everyone. I also notice two slight bulges on Nick's shoulder blades. I wince. My gaze rests on Logan.

 **'Are you ok?'**

 **'Yes, I'm fine oh, a Nick might be into a shock.'** He looks at Nick's back and his eyes widen.

 **'What are they?'**

 **'The first connectors to his wings… He will receive wings if I give him a few more energy transfers.'** Elaina steps forward. "Can you please explain what just happened here?"

"Um… yes, ok I was meditating and my body forced an energy restoration, and I must not have told Nick not to touch me when I go through it or I will drain all of his energy. And well since I assume you don't perform these rituals his body isn't used to the shock of an energy drain… Well let's just say it's best to give him energy as quick as possible before the body reacts."

"It could have killed him is that what you're saying!" Kate demands.

"No, not necessarily, I mean I don't know, I've never attempted or even been there if it was attempted on a wolf."

"So what is on his back?" Nick whips around to get a look at what's on his back.

"Um. The first connectors to his wings." I say wincing.

"Wait, I get wings?" Nick perks up.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news but not yet I would have to give you a few more transfers. Your body is just prepping itself."

"I believe this is enough for today, Logan escort Mac to her room please." Crap, this is exactly what I was trying to avoid. Everyone turns to leave.

"Um… please, you highness may I ask a favour?"

"What is it?"

"May I sleep outside please?" Everyone stares at me like a have four eyes, peacock feathers and horns. **'No more like a rabbit with fangs the started chasing wolves.'** Chuckles Logan. I blush. Elaina looks concerned.

"Why do you want to sleep outside?"

"Because one, we usually sleep in trees, tree huts or houses as you might call them. And two I'm a little scared to be sleeping in a house with medically savvy werewolves." Everyone laughs. "And just so you understand in my culture I'm not allowed to leave without permission from the Alpha. I swear to you I will not try to escape."

"Very well, but on two conditions. One you must always have a guard, two you may not leave the property. I trust you know the boundaries?"

"Yes highness" I say bowing.

"Good, you may go. Logan stay with her. The rest of you we have things to discuss." I walk towards them door pausing by Nick. "Nice kiss Hotshot." I say smiling. He bows slightly. I walk out the door.

 **'Where do I go?'**

 **'To the left through the kitchen and out the sliding glass door.'** I follow his instructions to the letter. I reach for the door but Logan grabs my wrist. I look over and see Logan put on a thin bracelet and adjust it. **'Tracker?'** He nods. I sigh and exit the house and take off running. I wait until I'm out of sight, take off Logan's shirt and unfold my wings and take off. I get above the tree line and search for a place to sleep. I find a nice little hollow at the top of a tree near the southwest corner of the property. I settle in to the little hollow. Twenty minutes later I hear pounding footsteps approaching and encircling my tree. I peer down and notice a dark brown wolf lying at the base of the tree. I make a few gestures then snap my fingers and my flight suit and helmet appears. I put them on and make sure my wings fit through the slits in my suit and jump out climb to ten thousand feet. I take a deep breath and fold my wings and dive. I reach two thousand feet and start my shift. As soon as I finish my shift and deploy my wings to slow down just enough to not break anything. I hit the ground and bend my knees to slowly absorb the impact. Logan jumps up startled and glares at me. I walk around the tree to stretching out my muscles and talons.

 **'Griffin really?'**

 **'Yup, um… could you potentially shift back? I would feel more comfortable talking to you in human form.'**

 **'Ok but my clothes are by the house could you get them for me?'**

 **'Sure… just don't come running.'** I kick off and sore into the sky hunting for his scent around the trees. I finally locate his cloths and land and gently pick them up and screech and kick off again. I fly over the porch just as the pack rushes outside. I fly back to where I last scented Logan I drop his cloths over his little clearing and then land at the base of my tree. A few minutes later Logan climbs out of the bushes fully dressed.

 **'Hop on my back and let's go for a ride.'**

 **'Um, where do I sit?'**

 **'Hold on a second I will make this easier for you.'** I shake violently and light appears on my back and up my neck spreading to my mouth. I motion for him to come over with my wings. He walks over to me and sees a saddle and bridle with stirrups.

 **'Does that answer your question?'** He nods and mounts.

 **'Hold on tight ok? One, two, three!'** I take off and adjust to his weight. I soar above the trees and fly towards the house.

 **'Anywhere in particular you want to go?'**

 **'No, anywhere is fine I'm just enjoying the ride.'**

I fly around for the next hour circling around trees and the property. I return to my little hollow. I hover outside the hollow and wait for him to dismount. He hops on to the makeshift floor I shift, put on his shirt again and join him.

"So you say you want to talk to me?" I nod.

"Yes I do, I need to talk to you about earlier, when you touched my wings."

"Ok, you said that when a male touches a females wings they become intendeds right?' I nod. "Ok so does that mean I'm your intended?" I take a deep breath.

"No, I told you after you touched my wings, but if you want to be my intended, you could let me know when you're ready. You don't have to tell me now." I blush. "I wouldn't mind if you wanted to be."

"Ok, so if I touch your wings again or say I want to be you're intended, what happens after that?"

"Um, I guess it depends on the couple, some couples speed through the process, others take a while…"

"Ok, let's say for example's sake I say I want to be you're intended, what we do?"

"Um, well we would start to get to know each other, then go on a few dates, then just like a human or wolf relationship we would basically build trust and all that. But we would have to give each other token of promise, then energy transfers, then flying. Then, um… you know, sex, and then the mystical force called Tástáil ar cinniúint, the test of fate, decides when we are tested. That mean we risk our lives in a special task designed to prove our love for each other."

"Wow that's a lot to process, your wings are really soft though." My back starts to burn. I try to ignore it. I wince. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh it's nothing just a little pain that's it." I recoil. Logan looks at me concern apparent in his eyes. "Maybe should get you down before-"I collapse on my knees my arms wrapped around my chest. tears are running down my face. Logan rushes forward to catch me but hesitates to touch me. I nod in his direction, and he kneels beside me.

"Where does it hurt"

 **'Across my back and chest'** I start screaming. Logan picks me up, and starts climbing down the tree. By the time we reach the bottom, Elaina, Jeremy, Kate, Clay and Nick are there. Logan puts me on the ground.

 **'May I take of your shirt?'** He messages.

 **'Don't bother just step back.'** Logan steps back, taking the hint everyone else steps back. I unfold my wings, ripping through my/Logan's shirt then quickly retracting them. Logan pulls the shredded shirt away from my body and examines my back with Jeremy. In the mean time I'm on all fours trying to breathe through the pain. The two scares on my back were my wings slide in and out of my shoulder blades, intricate pattern erupts over my back, chest. It starts to glow a sickly sweet red. Across my chest four claw marks drawing themselves from under my collar bones to my hips. Blood starts oozing out of the claw marks. Jeremy moves to stop the bleeding.

"Wait…" I say biting back a scream. "It's… not…my blood."

"Then who's blood." Asks Logan.

"Jai…" I faint.

I come to in my "prison cell", hovering in a glass box. I am shirtless but my chest is bound and I'm in shorts. Um this is strange, but those are cute shorts I wonder who picked them out? I try to move, no such luck.

 **'Uh Logan a little help please.'** Two people rush into the room. One is Logan the other is I think a witch. It's hard to tell you know being in a glass box and all. "Hello my name is Mac, um… I was wondering, did you cast the hovering spell?" I ask politely. The woman looked at Logan, he nods she steps forward.

"Hello, my name is Paige Cortez, yes I did cast that spell how did you know?"

"I've had my fair amount of run ins with witch spell. I even run in with a sorcerer that was doing some witch magic I think his name was loom, luck, Luke, Luca-"

"Lucas, Lucas Cortez?"

"Yeah do you know him?"

"Yes he is my husband."

"Good for him, you seem like a very powerful witch like your mother."

"You knew my mother?"

"Yeah I think it was your mother you're a Winterbourne right?

"Yes."

"She is a very nice woman."

"You talk as if she is still alive?"

"Um not to be a party popper but could you perhaps snap the hovering spell please I like seeing the people I talk to." Paige looks at Logan who nods again.

"Ok. I'm going to lift the lid off the box then snap the spell but as soon as I do that you'll hit the ground pretty hard. That's not good for your wounds so I will levitate you out ok?" Paige says as she opens the box.

"Uh you don't have to do that, just snap the spell and I will take care of the rest."

"Are you ready I'm going to snap the spell in three, two, one, now!"

She snaps the spell and I start falling but only for a millisecond, my hovering kicks in. I'm still horizontal as I gently lift myself out of the box and to a sitting position over the floor to the right of the box opposite Paige and Logan. I slowly start to stretch careful not to reopen my wounds, wincing every few seconds. I lower my arms and hover over to Paige adjusting my altitude for her height.

"Please to meet you Paige." I say extending my hand. She shakes it hesitantly. "May I ask you something?"

"Um sure."

"Do you still believe you mother exist or is still living not necessarily in this world?"

"Yes."

"Great she will be happy to hear that!"

"Wait are you a necromancer?"

"No, but their powers descend from us."

"Us, as in your race?"

"Yeah our race is called Bunfhoinse or guess in translation is the originals. Um where did you learn the spell that you used on me?"

"Why?"

"Because it is supposed to be a guarded secrets."

"Secrets? you mean there are more than one?"

"Actually there are three, 1, immobilization, 2, self-hover, which I'm currently demonstrating, and 3, group hover. I can make a group of people float or hover in the air."

"Um, my husband goes on job trips and always manages to find a spell from the area and he went on a trip to Ireland and he found this. Wait is that where you live?"

"Um…. No I don't live in Ireland. Any way do you want to hover?"

Logan looks at Paige and she nods.

"Sure."

"Ok, hold still." I lift my hands and mentally cast. They start to rise slowly until everyone is three feet of the ground. I cross my arms and then un-cross them. "You can move around as you wish, just mentally picture where you want to go and how fast you want to move then let yourself do it." Twenty minutes later Elaina comes in with Jeremy and the other twin.

"Well that's some talent you got there. I'm Antonio." The twin says.

"Oh, um… thank you. I was told not to aggravate my injuries so I figured hey no walking no aggravation, problem solved." Logan notices us and attempts to float over. He ends up doing two awkward flips. I flick my fingers and he straightens up and floats over. Paige attempts to come over a little more successfully than Logan but at a pain staking slow rate. I flick my fingers again and she comes over. "So what brings you here?" I ask.

"I haven't heard any screaming, loud noises and er, footsteps for a while so we got worried." Elaina says.

"I'm sorry for worrying you your highness, but I was merely showing Ms. Paige and Logan how to levitate." I snap my fingers and Logan and Paige slowly to the ground. I lower myself to a kneeling position, but still not touching the ground, clutching my chest. "No, not again."

"What?!"

"You may want to leave before I break your ear drums." I my wings shoot from my back and start to glow. "Crap! I thought this was only a legend." I unleash an angelic scream and collapse.


	3. Chapter 2 : The ceremony

Chapter 2

"Star, Star, wake up, wake up!" I'm shaken awake. "Five more minutes baby." I say flipping over. I have a flash back to his death. I bolt up gasping then wince. "Easy, easy now." Says Logan. I look around and see everyone I've met since Jaime died. I wince again emotional wound still hurt, Elaina, Clay, Logan, Kate, Jeremy, Antonio, Nick, and Paige. "Um… Hello that was embarrassing." I say scratching the back of my head.

"Staravia Alexandria Hunter McAlear-"Starts Elaina.

"Uh… I haven't heard that name in a while and it's not usually a good thing when I hear it. Wait, how do you know my full name?"

Elaina looks at Jeremy. "You talk in your sleep." Logan says sheepishly. "We just want to ask you some more questions, we can help you, but one, that would include who Jaime is and how he got wings if you said he was originally a human, and two, find out why you're being targeted." Wow I really need to stop talking in my sleep. I wonder if Alpha has any spells for that?

"Ok, I'll start with why this is happening to me, it will help later… Ok, in my culture we have things called intendeds that end up as mates. With me so far?" A choruses of yeses and nods. "Good, with intendeds it's like dating, boyfriend and fiancée all in one. We don't usually have the separation because we typically mate for life, the way we know our mate is by scent and wing texture." I pause to let that sink in then proceed. "Then after we get to know each other and love one another deep enough, we become mates after a test from this mystical force called Tástáil ar cinniúint, translation, the test of fate. It's were the male and the female are tested to see if they are truly meant for each other in very dangerous situations. If they survive it's meant to be, but if one dies it wasn't meant to be and the survivor suffers the pain of the deceased until a) kill themselves or get killed, or b) they find a new intended, and they usually have to find them fast because a few months of this pain would kill you. But this punishment hasn't happened in 300 years. Which leads us to my next point; Jaime was my intended and we were completely in love. But the cruel fates decided that for our test, we would have to survive torture, capture, more torture from a pack of I think you call them mutts. I was the one captured and tortured but because of our empathy link we feel each other's pain. Anyway I escaped from my prison cell and ran to the edge of the property where Jaime was waiting for me. I was being chased by five mutts in wolf form through a forest over a big drop, and around a bear nest." Elaina and Clay glance at each other. "I got to Jaime and we were taking off when a wolf bit both mine and Jaime's ankle, pulling us down. The only reason I don't go through the "change" as you say, is because I've already done it, it's like you guys getting bit by a werewolf, you don't re-go through the change because you've already done it. On the other hand Jaime hadn't because he was human with wings and telekinetic abilities. Anyway I was on the ground pinned down by wolves before I knew what was going on Jaime was whipping them off me and shoving me into the air as he fought them off sword drawn defending himself. Long story short he died in my arms his wings ripped off, claw marks across his chest and a bite mark on his ankle. I was flying away from there with him in my arms to where I crash landed and Jeremy found me. I failed my intended and now I'm living the consequences. Those symbols on my back and wings is an ancient spell that recasts the pain he went through until I find another intended or kill myself. The ladder is not an option because I promised Jaime I would live for him and find the special someone he told me about. But if you're trying to get to know someone it kinda puts a damper on the mood." Everyone laughs. "How long was I out for?"

"About five days, poor Logan hasn't left your side." Jeremy says.

"Thank you Logan, I bet I was boring to watch though."

"Not really, you sure kept me on my feet, levitating, sleep walking disappearing and reappearing, shifting into random small animals and of course talking, I was even able to have a couple conversations with you." Logan says.

"Oops." I blush. "Wait five days, crap, that means it will happen soon. What is the date?"

"What?"

"What is the date today?"

"June 18"

"Oh no, oh no, oh no! There's no time I have to get him there and buried properly and the ceremony, and I don't have any materials to do it here." I levitate, careful not to aggravate my injuries. "I have so much to do and so little time. I…" I look around to see everybody staring at me.

"What is in three days?" Clay asks.

"The summer solstice, the 21st of June there is a portal that opens." I turn to Logan. "Remember when I said necromancer descended from us and that I know Paige's mother?"

"Yes"

"Well, on the summer and winter solstice we can visit our ancestors and passed loved ones. My family…" I shake myself. "To be able to see each other we prepare this ritual on both sides to see each other. I need to return to my village. Majesty may I leave to go to my village?" Everyone stares at Elaina.

"Yes on one condition, one of us goes with you."

"Ok, then we might have a problem, the only way an… forgive me for saying this, but an outsider can enter our village is that they have special permission from the Alpha or they are someone's intended." **'Logan don't rush this decision just because your alpha and mother says I need someone to go with me.'** "I need to give Jaime the proper burial he deserves." I turn to Jeremy. "You did bury him right?" he nods. "Can you take me too him?" He looks at Elaina, and she nods.

"Yes I can take you to him."

"Thank you." I look at Elaina. "I promise I will be back, may I bring my alpha with me?" Elaina looks around and everyone nods.

"Yes, but only your Alpha." I leap and give her a hug.

"Thank you, thank you." I recover kneeling. "I'm so sorry I don't know what came over me." She smiles.

"It's ok you've been kneeling a lot lately. You can get up." I rise.

"Sorry force of habit." I say scratching the back of my head. "So does that mean I can go home?" Elaina nods. "Thank you, I will leave immediately." I start to go but a hand stops me. I turn to see Logan holding up a leather jacket with slits down it's back where my wing are.

"Take it you'll need it." I nod reaching for the jacket. He grazes my wrist were my tracker bracelet is. I put on the jacket. It fit perfectly. I walked out the back door with Jeremy following me.

 **'If you ever need me to find you push the little button on the bottom of the bracelet.'** Logan messages me.

 **'Thanks Logan!'** I walk out the back door and shift into an albatross. I wait for Jeremy to reappear from the little shed in the corner. Jeremy reappears from the shed with two shovels. I extend my left foot and take one of shovels. I follow Jeremy through the forest for about half an hour. We reach Jaime's body. I drop the shovel and shift. I pick up the shovel and start to dig. Ten minutes we uncover Jaime's body and wings. "Thank you, Jeremy." I hand Jeremy back this shovel and pick out Jaime surrounded by his wings. I released my wings and take off, headed home.

After about a day and a half of flying at top speed; I reach the border of the northwest territories. After about another half day I reach the border of my village's territory. Two hours later I spiral down over the Alpha's hut muttering the passes to the enchanted barrier. Touch down in front of his hut. I ring the doorbell and wait on my knees, Jaime still in my arms. The door opens with a gasp of horror and relief.

"Oh, child I thought you had died I could no longer feel you or him." I look up with tears in my eyes. "Father, I'm so sorry I let my intended die and brought shame to our family. Now I share the same fate as Jaime's last moments on earth. I have come to give him a proper burial and potentially see him once more." I say, tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Alright child let's bury him this will be cutting it close though." I nod and follow him as he takes off. I know all too well where he is going. There are three other people waiting for us there, in a circle around the marked grave. I take a deep breath. I gently lower Jaime into the grave kissing him on the cheek. I step back arms extended. **'Ok I'm ready.'**

 **'Alright let's get this show started, in, 3, 2, 1, go.'** The Alpha messages. We start to levitate and silently cast. I cast spell of happiness, and rest. The Alpha casts spells of success and freedom. The priests are casting spells of peace, love, and forgiveness. Dirt slowly covers Jaime until he is completely covered, at that point we finish our cast and lower down to the ground.

 **'Good job people I must return to my chambers, Star follow me.'** I nod and I fly over to the Alpha's hut. I kneel before entering. "Star please tell me everything." I start explaining from when I got captured to when I met the pack to flying home.

"So you wish to meet this 'pack' of good werewolves and potentially save a life?"

"Yes highness."

"Ok… I will accompany you to this pack you speak so highly of."

"Thank you so much you highness." I kneel and bow my head. "May we leave tomorrow?"

"Yes, after the ceremony, be ready."

"Yes, sir!"

"Go to medical to get check out. But be back in time for the ceremony."

"Yes, sir!" I fly towards medical, the medical hut.

"Hey! I'm back!" I shout into the hut.

"Hey long time no see. What stopped getting into trouble? How is our lad doing, getting married yet?"

"Ah no I left with him to complete the Tásáil ar Cinniùnt."

"And…?"

"And… We failed. I was captured by wolves and he came to rescue me and he was killed saving me. I was captured again by pack wolves then I turned into a guest and I think I may have found someone."

"Well that's good how long ago did he pass?"

"Two weeks ago."

"Damn, it started didn't it?"

"What the extreme pain, the passing out and the blood, nah."

"This is serious you need to get this new someone your mate soon or you won't survive."

"Janice, quit being a pessimist." Janice rolls her eyes, and walks over to the medical bed.

"Ok, come over here and let's get you checked out." I walk over and sit on the corner of the bed and take off my shirt and unfold my wings. She inspects every inch of me in extreme detail. When she is done the inspection she steps in front of me. "Wow that's some hard core spells you got going there." I nod. "Ok, did they inject you with anything?" I nod again. "Do you know what specifically?"

"All I know is that I was injected with a pain amplifier, some sort of anesthetic and morphine, and something real nasty I don't remember what they called it."

"Ok, I can work with that. I'm going to need some blood, spit and hair samples you know the drill. Lay down and we'll get started on the blood. I lay back on the elevated pillows. Nurse Cassandra comes towards me with needle-ball in-hand. She starts the transfer. The glowing pen like needle not quite in my upper right arm just hovering above it drawing blood and putting it in the sphere a foot away. She also cuts a little bit of my hair. The pen stops glowing and floats back over to its resting spot. Janice walks back over with some salt water, a cup and pure water. I take the salt water swirl the water around my mouth then spits it into a spherical ball. The ball floats over to its docking place. Janice walks back over.

"Ok I have the test results…" She drifts off noticing the bracelet on my wrist. "What is that?"

"It's a bracelet."

"I see that but what is in it?"

I take a deep breath. "It's a tracker that isn't currently on." I look up to see the horror on Janice's face.

"You know the rules they really stricken if your father found out he'd throw a temper tantrum then proceed to kick you out of the clan!"

"Yes I know the rules if not better than everybody else. This was from the guy that might become my intended so if anything happens to me one push of the button he will be there to help me. And please don't tell my father, that goes for you too Cassandra!"

Nurse Cassandra makes a motion of zipping her lips closed and throwing away the key. Janice sighs and takes a few steps toward the window. "Please." I whisper. She looks at me sadness in her eyes.

"Alright, but on two conditions. One you never activate that bracelet within the barrier, and you marry that boy." She says with a smile.

"Ok… what are the test results?"

"Oh them? They are really good for your condition."

"What does that mean?"

"It means your body is fighting the spell at an alarming rate and that if you continue that for a significant amount of time, like a few weeks to a month you will die, but other than that you're completely healthy!" Ok minor setbacks… I really hope Logan says yes.

"Can I go back to back to my father?"

"Yes, it was good to see you I hope to meet this boy of yours!" I get up and walk towards the door and turn back.

"Yeah I always love to talk to you too." I fall sideways out the door and deploy my wings and fly back to the Alpha hut. I enter. I go straight for my closet. I put on my traditional robes for the ceremony, then walk to the kitchen and collapse into one of the chairs around the golden yellow round table. My father, a tall man, around six feet four inches, wide shoulders, looks about sixty and walks in and sits beside me and put a strong hand on my shoulder.

"I know this is difficult for you but we can make it through together. You know I won't be with you for much longer but in that time I will be there for you."

"I know, I love you!" I start to cry into his chest. He hugs me tightly.

"I love you too. It's time for the ceremony dry those tears and let's go see the family!" I nod a follow him out the door, flying to the ceremony island. I land amongst many of my friends and colleagues, and start making my way to the front of the crowd murmuring greetings, congrats and thanks. I reach the raised part of the hill overlooking the portal site.

 **'Ok everybody, settle down.'** Alpha McAlear messages. Everyone immediately silences and waits for further instructions.

"Ok everybody, I know you're excited about seeing the family and friends, but every year I say the same thing, be careful on who you summon and be polite. Ok go have fun the portal should be opening any moment now. Stand by." Alpha McAlear says. He turns around and head down towards the portal sight. He stands in the circle with the priests and the high priest. They start the incantation and the portal starts to open. I inhale sharply. I am always stunned every time the portal opens. The portal slowly opens and it is stable. The priests and high priest and Alpha McAlear slowly take a step back to see if the portal holds. It does. Alpha McAlear looks at me and nods. I go up to the top of the hill.

 **'Attention everyone'** I wait for silence. It ensues almost immediately. I pause for dramatic effect. **'The portal is open and steady have fun!'** I release my wings just in time to avoid the crowd trampling up and over the hill. I hover over the crowd of moving people eager to see their families. Our family on the other side start pouring through as well. There is gasps, and screams of joy and names shouted everywhere. A beautiful sight to behold.

"Star! Star!" I follow the voice. It is Jaime. I touch down and run to him. And give him a big hug. "I am so sorry for everything, I wish things were different." I bury my face in his shoulders, and start to sob.

"Darling it isn't your fault I was there because I chose to and you were in no condition to fight. You went through so much. If I were to do it again I wouldn't change anything! I love you darling but you need to move on and that boy Logan is right for you. Don't say dying doesn't come with advantages!"

"You pervert!" I lightly punch him on the shoulder.

"Don't you mean stalker?"

"Yeah that to." I kiss him. "I don't know how much longer my scares will take to heel?"

"It will take time. Not everything is fixed overnight."

"Yeah I know I just wish you didn't have to die for me to see that…"

"Hey. Look at me this was not your fault I chose to do that and I don't regret that decision because if I hadn't said yes all those years ago I would never have found out what a wonderful person you are your family, not to mention the flying."

"You always loved that didn't you?"

"Yup! And because of you I get to be reborn as an original with those powers. Man I miss you. The only thing that I miss is the time I spent with you."

"I miss you too." I nuzzle into his chest, and inhale his intoxicating scent. He hugs me back. We stay this way for what feels like minutes turns out to be hours. I get a tap on the shoulder. I disentangle from Jaime, and turn around to see my father. I look at Jaime and give him a final hug and a nod. I turn to my father with tears in my eyes.

"Honey, he will always be there watching over you do him the favour and find that intended of yours before it's too late. I talked to Janice and before you say anything I want you to know that I am very proud of you for surviving what you did and that I know you are healthy for the time being." I look up at him and smile. He grabs me in a big bear hug. I dry my tears and step back, smiling. I look up and gasp I grab my father and dive to the side just in time. A few more seconds and we would have been pancakes. I look over to the massive boulder that is currently where we were standing. He nods his thanks and we both rush to the village where everyone is fighting. I take one look around and fly to Alpha McAlear's side.

"Come on you need to leave. Now."

"No, Star I can't leave everyone!" with that he takes off into the thick of the battle. God why won't he ever listen to me? I take off and follow him to make sure nothing happens to him. I find him punching a guy in the face. I pull Alpha McAlear off the guy and pull him and push him inside the nearest hut just as a way of projectiles staining the ground.

"We have to go they will understand we need to protect you because I'm not ready to take over." He leans forward and whispers in my ear.

"I think you're right but I can't leave them like this…"

"Well how about this we have them retreat to the hollow where we have the advantage jump then take off leaving… um… Janice in charge."

"And people though you weren't ready." He says chuckling to himself, he flies out the door sounding the retreat. Having practiced this drill before everyone knows exactly where to go. A mass of white angel wings race towards the woods. We take our positions, and ready for the strike. We wait ten minutes then the army shows up. They slowly enter the forest cautious of every step. Five minutes later when we are sure that all of them have entered and have been surrounded Alpha McAlear nods to me I send the signal to attack it goes through smoothly and without hiccup. We can breathe a sigh of relief now.

"Ok, what the hell just happened?" I ask Janice who I found treating the wounded.

"I don't know they broke through the barrier and just attacked I think they are werewolves. Mean anything to you?"

"Not really given this… isn't… on…" I say rubbing my bracelet.

"What? What is it hun?"

"The people that captured me were werewolves. How many of them?"

"I don't know there were probably like a hundred or so to many for them all to be wolves though."

"Yeah, you're right any way, I came here to tell you that you are temporarily and I emphasize temporarily, but you're in charge until Alpha McAlear is back. We are going on a much needed trip to New York. We will return in a while. Good luck and be safe." I turn to leave.

"Star, hold up. You're saying you and Alpha are going to New York on a vacation? I don't believe that. But if I knew you are going to meet, oh, I don't know hubby wubby then I might reconsider."

"Reconsider what exactly?"

"Oh the fact you told werewolves of our existence!"

"I had no choice they were pack wolves and my body forced a shift and an energy ceremony and not to mention a release of wings. There was no stopping them. The last time I managed for six months not to release them I even managed to escape my captors and not tell them a single thing about our existence. They only wanted to know about Angela… I didn't tell them anything useful I told them thing to make them go on a wild goose chase for months. That part was the only thing that I was able to do to keep my sanity. I couldn't message anyone because of the surrounding cell walls were padded and not to mention I was at least twenty-five to thirty stories below ground. I know that really doesn't impede on the telepathy but it certainly didn't help."

Janice starts to laugh so hard she nearly fell onto one of the injured she was tending.

"Ok, what now?"

"Nothing… Nothing… Go have a safe trip and bring back Alpha in one piece."

"I will try, but I don't have the best track record." Janice waves me off and I find my father. I find him exactly where I left him.

"You ready to go?" he turns around and nods. "Ok. Follow me."

I take off and I get above the cloud line and fly south. Two and a half days later we decide to take a break because Alpha doesn't quite have the stamina he used to. We land in Central park, New York City. We retract our wings and walk to a nearby coffee shop. It just so happens to be my favourite shop a small little blue house looking shop with a white awning and white tables set up out under the awning. I practically drag father over there and sit down in my usual spot. The waitress comes around to take our order.

"Hello, my name is Jess and I will be your waitress today what can I get for you?" she says not even looking up from her pad and paper.

"Hey Jess I'll have a Carmel macchiato with sprinkles but no red sprinkles."

"Hold up I know that order." She looks up from her paper. "Girl, long time no see. I was starting to get worried about you. And who is this? Brother, maybe?"

"Nope just popping in with my fa-dad. We are headed outta town for a few days visit family." I turn to father. "What do you want… dad…?" He looked dumbfounded. That was the first time I called him dad. He quickly recovered. "A black coffee please."

She nods and leaves to get our orders started.

"Well Star you realize that was the first time you called me dad…"

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean any disrespect it's just custom to call one's father dad instead of father. And I didn't want to draw attention to myself. "

"It's perfectly fine I'm getting to that age were you can relax around me call me dad, stop kneeling and being so formal. I'm your dad for goodness sakes. Loosen up."

I scan the area wondering where Jess is with our coffees. A whole bunch of people in black have just started to gather in the back of the restaurant. I reach into my pocket and pull out a ten and place it on the table.

"Dad, we are leaving now." I get up.

"Why we just ordered?"

"Trust me on this one we don't want to be here."

"Ok" he gets up and walks quickly behind me. As I suspect the men in black also get up and follow us out.

 **'Ok we are going to walk to the nearby park and then shift to squirrels ok?'**

 **'Yup just lead the way.' Walking along crowded streets packed with people. We reach central park. A bus passes between us and the men in black.**

 **'Shift now'** I message and shift as fast as possible into a squirrel. I scamper up to a tree with Alpha right behind me. I look down and see the black suits walking towards us and under the tree.

 **'Dad let's go higher ok then shift into pigeons on my mark.'**

 **'I'm following you.'**

We scamper up the tree into the thick branches we meet up with other pigeons.

 **'Shift now!'** We both shift and that spooks the pigeons and they start to leave the tree

 **'We need to be in that group.'** We take off in the middle of that flock. As soon we disappear into the clouds we shift into our human selves with wings. 20 minutes later we arrive in Stone Haven in the middle of the trees. I retract my wings and reach for my wrist and activate the tracker.

 **'So what now Star?'**

 **'We wait it shouldn't be long now-'**

Four men burst through the bushes, Logan, Jeremy, Clay and Nick.

"Hello boys, where is Elaina she needs to meet my Alpha. Alpha meet Logan, Jeremy, Nick and Clay."

 **'So do we bow or something?'** Logan messages me.

 **'No don't worry. But taking us to Elaina might be a good Idea.'** He nods, eyeing up my father.

"Right this way we will take you to see our alpha. Follow me please." Logan says and turns to leave followed closely by me then my father then flanking him was Jeremy and Clay. We reach the house within minutes. Logan opens the door and holds it open for us.

 **'Go straight to the study and wait there Kate of Elaina should be there, do you remember where that is?'** I nod as a pass him he smiles. I lead my father and the boys to the study. I knock on the door.

"Come in."

I open the door and Elaina is sitting at the desk papers in hand with glasses on the bridge of her nose. She looks up.

"Ah Mac nice to see you again. And this must be your Alpha correct?"

"Yes highness."

"Well then…" she says undoing herself from the paperwork and extended a hand to my father. He takes it and shakes. "I'm Elaina Danvers Alpha of the north-american pack. Pleased to meet you."

"I'm Staaman McAlear, Alpha of Bunfhoinse race. Pleased to make your aquantance."

"Pleasure is all mine, Mac mentioned that we couldn't visit your village with out your invitation and your pretty picky about who you give those invitations to. Am I on the right path?"

"Some what, I need to know that I can trust you and that you won't tell anyone about anything that you see, hear, or do."

"Well how would like us to prove our trust ability?"

"Well, wait hold on a second… you, what's your name child?" Alpha turns to Kate. She steps around the corner of the door frame of the study.

"Um… Kate, Kate Danvers."

"Well Kate Danvers, do you trust these people?"

"Yes, yes with my life."

"Very well you are welcome to visit whenever you wish within reason I might add." Alpha McAlear turns back to Elaina.

"Ok, very well."

"May I ask why you trust me? I have never met you before." Kate perks up.

"Because of who you are." Alpha McAlear says.

"And who might I be? If you don't mind me asking."

"Oh I don't mind at all it's natural to be curious. So Star didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what…" Alpha McAlear looks at me. I shrug. He shakes his head with a smirk.

"Well dear, tell me how fast do you change into a wolf." He looks at me. 'Wolf right?' I nod.

"I'm the fastest changer here."

"Tell me is it painful?"

"Um…. Yes."

 **'Tell me, how do you change. And please note I don't take to well to liars.'**

"Could I talk to you in private. Please."

"Yes" He turns to Elaina. "Is there someplace private we can talk?"

"Yes right here, everybody out." Everybody leaves except for Kate, my father and I.

"Ok, tell the truth, how do you… change as it were."

"I turn into a ball of light and poof I'm a wolf. Ok you happy now but you can't tell them ok they will treat me differently than they already do I don't want to be different. So please just tell me why I'm different. I'm I adopted or something?"

"No, you're not adopted your biological parents are outside, Elaina Danvers, and Clayton Danvers. But there are no natural born female werewolves. If there were there would be catastrophe, so over the generations we altered the genetic code so no natural or bitten female werewolf can exist. We made an exception we made a safe guard line of women that only they have the ability to be turned. That line ended with Elaina, because she gave birth you."

"Wait, what do you mean did I kill my mom?"

"No every line we create is supposed to end with a shape shifter. After Elaina dies we will create a new line. And at the end then at the end of that line that woman will have a special son. Your mate. I am sorry to tell you, you will be living a long time."

"How long?"

"About 500 to 600 years."

"I have to wait 600 years to have my mate? Wait I'll live that long?"

"I am sorry to say yes." I put my hand on my father's shoulder.

"It doesn't have to be that long since I am going to be the next alpha and these ceremonies don't last more than 50 years. So I can create/modify the chain as soon as I can."

She looks at me and smiles.

"I am pretty sure that Elaina will live to see your beautiful children."

"Children as in plural you mean I have more than one?"  
"Yeah, you'll have two sets of twins. Really beautiful I gotta tell you."

"Hunter what did I tell you when start telling people about their future."

I shrink away nothing good ever happens when that name is mentioned. I turn towards him and drop to my knees. "Yes Master, Sorry, just got over excited."

"Very well you do well to remember that. Let's get moving. I have a bad feeling and I need to teach you a lot of information before I depart."

I stand up. "You know what? You have to stop saying that, ok? You are going to be just fine for the fore-see-able future!"

"It has been 49 years since the process has started and the date that I must die by is in 7 days. Remember?"

I feel dizzy. "Seven days but I'm not ready, for the-"

I start to fall to the ground. A vision fills my brain I am vaguely aware that someone has caught me and is watching my vision.

I see me and my father and we are in a forest I think it is the one outside us right now. I look around, Savannah and who I assume is Adam are sitting on the deck, Hope is sobbing into Karl's arms, Logan is leaning heavily on the deck like he is about to faint, I am standing slightly behind Alpha Clay and Elaina are by the steps to the deck, Elaina is almost at the top of the stairs when all of a sudden a helicopter comes overhead and humans, no, werewolves, they drop from the helicopter on ropes and surround all of us there was at least 8 or 10 wolves there. One of them comes up to me and he looks familiar. It's the guy from the interrogation, the one who captured me. He smiles at me and looks over to my father and shoots him. I blink. He looks a little disappointed. He starts to speak but Logan tackles him but ten gets restrained and the wolf stands up and starts to say something else but I am pulled away from my vision.

"STAR wake up! Wake up please!"

"Logan?" I opened one eye then the other. I see everybody around me I look up and see my father and burst into tears. He leans down and hugs me. I hug him back and cry into his chest.

"It's ok, it's ok everything will be ok." Dad says.

I pull away slightly.

"I can't handle this, I'm not ready, don't go please, don't leave me." I say.

"Staravia there is no getting around this but I do understand what you are going through the last alpha went through something very similar and so did I, I guess it is the curse of Alpha hood. Come now let's get started, ok?" I nod and get up wiping my tears away. I pass Logan on the way out and hug him.

"What was that for?"

"For being you." I smile and leave the room.

 **'Dad did you check with Elaina to use the forest?'**

 **'Yes.'**

 **'I know you saw that how are you holding up?'**

 **'I expected that.'**

I nod and follow him through the door and through the forest to a clearing.

"Ok let's get started shall we?"


	4. Chapter 3 : Training

Chapter 3

I am being thrown across the clearing and catch a tree in the small of my back, hard and fall in front of it breathing heavily.

"Well that was pathetic I mean really, where was all the training that I taught you? Ok break time." Alpha says clapping his hands and turning around to face the werewolves who have taken a liking to watching my "training" sessions witch feel more like torture sessions not fun but I have to endure them because I left ten years ago and didn't complete the training. Latter today I have to go through magical studies and practical uses. I feel like I'm back in school again. Perfect… wait a minute he turned his back, low a fast. I get up and run, fast and slide tackle him and flip over extending my nails and placing them at him throat.

"Never. Underestimate. Me. Do you surrender?" I say huffing.

"Yes."

"Ok let's eat I'm starving." I get off and pull him up and keep facing him so he won't do anything sudden and unexpected like say attack me we sit down with the wolves and eat a little (if you call it little, by human standards it is like a three course meal for a snack..) I sit beside Logan and grab a sandwich.

"Well, Staravia shall we get to the studies?"

"Sure Father."

We move back to the clearing but further away so that the wolves can't see/hear the spells that we/I am practicing. I start my incantous stance (A.K.A. my sitting in lotus/cross legged position and hovering 2-3 feet off the ground.) I start my incantation of one of the spells that I am working on mastering. I get through the spell and touch down again. I sniff the air, something different or should I say someones are hear. Alpha sees me distracted.

"What is happening?"

"I think someone or someones are here and there is no commotion and so that suggests the wolves know and trust them. Shall we investigate?"

"No, not yet let's finish the lessons for today, the wolves have been instructed to keep a distance until we return and that is what they are to do. Now focus."

"Yes Father." He nods and we get back to work.

I start my chant, tunneling into my host's mind, trying to focus and keep the connection stable and undetectable. I watch the scene unfold, like a movie behind of my eyelids.

The door bell rings. Logan goes and answers it. He looks through the peep hole out of habit. He smiles and opens the door.

"Savannah! Adam! It's great to see you again it's been to long!"

"Logan! Oh come here you." She embraces Logan in a bear hug. After a few moments she releases Logan and Adam extends his hand and Logan shakes its.

"It is good to see you Logan."

"You to Adam. Come on in make yourself at home. Guys! Mom! Dad! Come here look who it is!"

Everyone comes running at the cry and quickly take turns embracing the two in bear hugs and exchanging pleasantries.

After everyone had said hello they all went to sit in the living room to the left of the entranceway.

"Well what's new guys?" Savannah asks. Everyone shift uneasily. "What? What's wrong I thought something was outta whack, that's why we're here, we're married but no concern. Tell me everything."

"Well…" Logan starts. "We have some interesting company-"

"Ok what I miss?" Paige says sleepily as she walks in from the hallway from the staircase.

"Hi Paige nice to see you again." Savannah says.

"Hello Paige nice of you to grace us with your presence I haven't seen you in three days. But I've scented you around the house so I didn't worry but still." Nick says.

"Sorry guys I've been a little busy you know with the company and everything and you guys have been busy with Mac and Alpha Mac. So excuse me. Hey Savannah how did that last job go?"

"Pretty well, although the timing was a little of but Star pulled us through."

"Who is Star?" Paige asks

"Oh she is the girl Hope went to, Karl went to us she went to her although I have no idea how they know each other but I have a weird feeling about her though like something is off."

"Do you know her full name?" asks Logan

"No she only went by Star nothing more nothing less. Wait who is Mac and Alpha Mac?"

"Oh-"

I break the connection. I turn towards Alpha.

"Time to make our appearance." I say. He nods and we speed away at incredible speed.

Just as Nick was about to explain I walk in with my father.

"Hello everybody!" I say "Hi Savannah I assume this is Adam?"

I walk over and shake his hand.

"Well that mystery is solved." Jeremy says.

"What mystery?" I ask innocently.

"The one of who was working with on the kidnapping." Paige says.

"Oh alrighty." I turn to Alpha 'How is Angela?'

'She is adjusting well and learning a lot.'

"Have you heard from Hope and/or Karl?"

"I haven't hear from them, now that I think about it I haven't heard from Angela, where is she?"

"I can't tell you that, the arrangement I have with Hope Marsten is that I not return her for a certain amount of time so she has enough time to learn and control her powers. I was simply wondering if you had spoken with Hope or Karl lately because I have been kind of busy."

'Should I mention the attack on your village?' Alpha asks.

'No please.' I answer.

Just then the door flies open. Karl and Hope walk through the door.

"That is seriously good timing." I say looking over. "Hello Hope how are you?"

Within moments I am up against a wall hanging by my neck and Karl's forearm at my neck. I wave back Alpha and Logan.

"Where is she?"

"Who Angela? Hope didn't tell you? Seriously Hope tell your husband things that concern him please. Any way I would appreciate if you would remove your arm or I might have to remove it for you."

"Uh, Karl, I would do as she says if I were you." Hope says gingerly.

Karl growls, ignoring her comment.

"I will give you one more chance to remove your arm or I will have to respond."

"Oh bite me." Karl says.

"Very well." I say.

"Oh dear." Hope says

I take hold of Karl's arm and shove hard it through him of balance and I flip him on his back and pin him down and bite his neck, hard.

" What was that for?" Karl growls.

"You told me to bite you and I did Hope warned you."

"Yeah."

"That was a bit excessive no?" Hope asks.

"Perhaps but I like to show certain people who is the real alpha." I say with a quick glance at Karl narrowing my eyes. I stand up and pull him up one handedly. I walk over to Hope and give her a big hug.

"It's good to see you again" I say, nuzzling my face into her neck.

She steps back and looks up at me. "Yes it has been too long. I really hate calling you under those circumstances."

"I know I'm sorry I should have called or something we really shouldn't have left like that."

We hug again. Then I turn around to face everyone. They look at me then Hope then me again.

"Well I just finished explaining to Savannah that your daughter is very safe and she is learning how to control her powers. She is shielded from everybody so they won't know where she is including your father. You will be able to have her back shortly at the pace she is learning she can come home in roughly 3 days."

"Ok." Karl says. I throw a look at him, he looks at the ground awkwardly.

"I see you aren't too happy being beaten so soon would you like a rematch?" I ask.

"Oh hell yeah!" Karl answers

"Ah honey not a good idea-" Hope pipes up.

"Let's go."

We walk out to the clearing behind the back porch and got into a fighting stance.

"Are you ready to fight? I have to ask in case you want to back down there is no harm in walking away now before anything happens." I say

"Born ready baby!" Karl says grinning.

"Ok ready?"

"Yes."

I lunge and immobilize him in less than a minute.

"Give up?"

"Never!"

I get off him and walk away leaving myself completely exposed and counting on him to tackle me. 3… 2… and… a… 1… Duck! I duck just he Karl lunges at me and missed and lands awkwardly on his back. I walk over to him and inspect him to make sure he is ok. When I determined that he is ok I pinned him down and put my forearm on his neck.

"Surrender?"

"Never!"

"Ok." I pick him up with one hand and throw him into a tree on the far side of the clearing. I shift into a very big wolf and growl at him, circling him. He looks up stunned.

'Give up now?' I message.

"Yes."

'Wonderful.' I shift back into human form releasing my wings and then retracting them, making sure that everything is alright with my wings, also making sure my wings slide through the slits in my shirt.

"I am always amazed when you do that." Hope says.

"Yeah I know." I say.

"Wait always you mean this isn't your first time seeing her wings?" Clay says

"I concur is this true?" Alpha asks.

"Um… Yes." I say scratching the back of my head.

"You know the rules!" Alpha says. Advancing on me

"I know but-" I start taking a few steps back.

"But nothing the rules are there for a reason." He continues to advance on me.

"Ok but some rules were meant to be broken."

"Don't start Hunter… I'm warning you." I go wide eyes and bow my head.

"Yes Father." I say kneeling down.

'Wow that could have been a lot worse.' I message to Hope.

'Yeah I've seen him when he went all ape shit on you that one time.'

'Wait what time?'

'Yeah what time I would like to know that as well.' Alpha butts in.

We both jump and turn to him with wide eyes like a deer in the head lights.

'Busted!' Janice messages.

"Ok WHO THE HELL WAS THAT?" Hope screams.

"Um… That was Janice. My medical healer, she does that from time to time. Sorry."

'JANICE STOP IT NOW! Oh and how is Angela doing can you connect her to me please?'

'Yeah sure thing if you connect me to lover boy and cut your connection I want to talk to him in private.'

'Damn it Janice I swear your smirking right now.'

'Oh don't worry I am. So how 'bout it?'

"Hey Logan can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yeah sure." He walks over to me. I hug him and he hugs me back and I levitate fast up and out of hearing range.

"I need to ask you if you would… do me a favour?"

"Sure what is it?"

"Have a conversation with a friend…"

"What kind of friend?"

"My medical healer, I swear she is really nice, a teency bit possessive at times but overall really nice."

"About what?"

"I don't know, but if you do that we can talk to Angela and Karl won't want to kill me… for the next hour."

"Oh I see your trying to win brownie points with him using me."

"Um… yes."

"Well in that case sign me up!"

"Wait what?"

"I think I missed something. You are willing to talk to my crazy friend in your head by yourself in exchange for me connecting Karl and hope with their daughter?"

"Yes."

"Ok I like you even more now." I start to lower us towards the ground but his hand moves to stop me but grabs my head pulling it towards him and kissing. He pulls away both of us gasping for breath.

"I had to get even." I continue lowering us.

"Get even for what?"

"The fact that Nick kissed you first."

"Yeah but I liked you first." We touch down and I let go of Logan.

'Ok, fine! You get a limited amount of time with him and he has the option to pull the plug got it?' I message Janice.

'Ok fine. Stand by. And by the way I would have done it even if I didn't talk to lover boy but now but now that you said I'm holding you to it!'

'Hello?' Angela asks.

'Hey sweetie you remember me?'

'Yeah you're the girl that rescued me and has weird friends.'

'Yeah, I do. But listen sweetie I'm standing here with your parents and you know the no contact rule?'

'Yeah…?'

'Well that's about to be broken hold on…'

"Hey guys?" Everyone turns to face me. "Hope, Karl, do you want to talk to your daughter?" Hope starts to cry. "I'll take that as a yes." I connect them.

'Say hello sweetie.'

'Mom, Dad? Are you there?' Hope almost falls to the ground but Karl catches her.

'Hi baby, how are you doing?'

'Mom, Dad oh my god I miss you guys so much.'

'We do to baby.'

'I'm learning a lot is this what you want through mom?'

'Yeah Baby very similar.'

'It gets kinda personal though.'

'Yeah I know but it's worth it!'

'Wait what do you mean personal?'

'Um… mom if you will.'

'They do a thorough examination of inside and out every nook and cranny where your power could hide.'

'Yeah but don't worry the person who did it was Janice, remember her?'

'Yeah she likes being thorough.'

I giggle and disconnect from that conversation. I wince I really don't want to hold up my end of the deal. I take a deep breath.

"Ready?" I ask Logan.

"Ready."

"Wait ready for what?" Nick asks. I walk over to Logan and kiss him connecting him at the same time. He wobbles a little, but I hold him in place.

"Yeah sorry connecting with another Original has some kick to it."

"No kidding."

'Ok, say hi Janice.'

'Hi. Ok the connection's good now get out before you blow the pour kid's brains out.'

'I should be telling you that. Good luck Logan!' And with that I disconnected.

This will be interesting.

"Uh, Mac?" Clay says.

"Yeah."

"Um why is Hope sobbing into Karl and Logan look like he just went toe to toe with and airplane?"

Nick listenning in closely.

"Well Hope and Karl are talking to Angela and Logan is talking to a friend who blackmailed me into giving her a connection."

"Ok. That looks like that covers it. Thanks."

"No problem." I go and sit down on the edge of the porch and watch my handy work. Ten minutes later Logan is really pale and look really embarrassed and like he is going to pee himself. I walk over and kiss him, connecting at the same time. He goes weak at the knees and I slowly lower him to the ground.

'Ok party's over Logan is about to keel over good bye Janice.' I disconnect her and me and anyone else for that matter.

"You ok?"

"Oh yeah just peachy."

"I know she can be invasive."

"I'll say."

"You want anything?"

"Water maybe."

I pick up some sand and squish it opening my palm, revealing a glass and I spin it and water forms.

"You have got to tell me how you do that." I smile leaning into him. "I rearrange all atoms."

I lean back and watch the blush sweep across his face. I chuckle and give him the glass stepping away from him I go and stand by Nick.

"Ok, what did you say to him to make him blush like that?"

"I simply said I could rearrange all atoms. I couldn't possibly know why he is blushing." I say innocently.

"Ha!" I walk over to Hope and Karl. I connect with Hope. Karl winces.

'Sorry to cut the little reunion short but Angela you need to get back to your studies the faster you finish them the faster you can come home.'

'Ok Star, I'll see you soon mom and dad take care of yourselves and I will be home soon, I love you!' Angela messages

'By baby see you soon.' Hope and Karl messages

'Ok I'm ready.'

'Ok bye Angela I will be in touch.'

I disconnect everybody and look around at every body it looks exactly like my vision. I look in front of me and Dad is standing there. I run up and hug him.

"It's time isn't it?"

"Yes. I have taught you all I can and you are ready just be careful and be prepared for anything, and know something I love you! I have always loved you. Say goodbye to everyone for me."

"I will." I say with tears in my eyes.

"Don't cry you have to be strong for all of us and besides I have lived a long time I'm ready for a change. 33.2 million years of living here on this planet I want to see my family who has moved on themselves."

"Ok I suspect they will be here shortly so prepare yourself I love you."

"Guys! I have to tell you something. There-" I was cut off by the sound of a helicopter. I look at Alpha and give him a big hug then step away, into my spot. The Helicopters come over head and the people repelling and coming down and surrounding all of us. I get four walls of meat holding me down. A familiar face walks up towards me.

"Hi sweetheart miss me?"

The guy gets up and pulls out a gun and shoots Alpha Right between the eyes. I blink. He looks disappointed. Just then, Logan breaks free of his guards and tackles the guy standing in front of me. I smirk but then two of the four "walls o' meat" peel off me and pick Logan up and hold him back.

"Well I see you've found a new boyfriend, slut."

"Well I see you've learned your lesson and muscled up."

"Ha, ha, very funny."

"Really I thought it was pretty good." He steps towards me and slaps me across the face.

I look back at him.

"Wow that almost tickled."

"I see you haven't changed much."

"No not really, but I see you have… Alex."

"Do you want a taste of our fire cocktail again?"

I jerk back, throwing the two guys holding me off balance. But they regain it quickly and immobilize me.

"I see you remember that one. Ah that was my favourite one how it made you scream, just beautiful."

I look over to Logan and meet his gaze.

'Logan don't do anything. Please! I know what they can do and if they give you that fire cocktail you will die. It spreads through your body like a raging fire and it attacks your spinal column from the bottom up slowly reaching your head but stop to simply lock you into your head. For me it attacks my vocal cords plus all that. It is the only thing in this world that I know of that can knock me out for a significant amount of time.'

'Well what do you want me to do? Stand here and let them take you away?'

"Yes." A tear rolls down my cheek.

"What was that peach?"

"I said yes."

"To what I didn't even ask a question?"

"Yes you did. Have you forgotten what I told you a month ago?" I say with a smirk.

Alex takes a step back.

"I thought so…"

"Very well then, let's rock and roll boys!"

I get shoved forward. I start to hover a few inches off the ground so I won't trip on anything. I look over my shoulders at Logan, and give him a smile. Alex walks over to me with shiny iron shackles for my wrists and ankles.

"I was so not looking forward to seeing these again."

"I know."

He claps them on and double checks them. An iron belt goes across my hips, and the two big boys on either side have a harness on and my hip belt and shackles are clipped to them. They let go of me and clip themselves into the rope system to go into the helicopter. I scan the clearing one last time. There are still two guys holding Clay. They start pulling him towards me.

"No! You said if I go willingly that you wouldn't hurt them."

"And I won't as long as you behave this is just collateral."

'And your fuck buddy but let's not ruin the surprise shall we?'

"You sick perverted bastard!" I struggle forward.

He laughs and walks up to me again.

"Yeah, yeah, call me what you want but I always get what I want."

I keep struggling and manage to break on of the clips that attach me to the two men. Alex pulls out a needle and inserts it into my neck. I stop struggling and step back and let out a scream, no not a scream an angelic scream. What and angel sound like when they are being murdered. I shatter all the windows and everyone hits the ground covering their ears. Two minutes, two excruciating minutes, I blackout.


	5. Chapter 4 : Logan

Chapter 4

*Author's note*

Hey guys, I totally spaced on putting this in the first chapter but incase you didn't already figure this out:

"..." means talking out loud

'...' means speaking between minds

Any way enjoy the rest of the story!

(Logan's POV)

I am leaning heavily on the back porch for support. Janice is very intrusive, not that I mind it but that was very thorough. I'm glad to see Hope and Karl happy again since the kidnapping of their daughter. I see Star, she asked me to call her Star, talking to Clay, I can't really make out what they are saying I'm trying to stay conscious as much as possible. Star looks around and looks sad. Why would she look sad I don't understand. She starts running over to Alpha Mac and looks at him with a single tear rolling down her cheek. He hugs her and they exchange words and she stepped back. I try to get up to comfort her when helicopters fly overhead and lower guys in black stealth suits and guns. They surround us, they smell like werewolves, shit, mutts. They pull their guns on us and four of the bigger guys grab Star by her arms.

"Hi sweetheart miss me?"

The guy pulls out his hand gun and shoots Alpha Mac point blank between his eyes. Star just blinks calmly. I look around shocked, everyone else is wearing the same shocked expression. I see Star flinch in her eyes, not a visible flinch but I could tell. I knock my guard out, I put all my energy into that punch and I start running towards Star and tackle the guy standing in front of her, I start wailing on the guy, not very hard, my strength already failing. I get picked up of the guy by two big guys that were holding Star.

The guy that shot Alpha starts to speak.

"Well I see you've found a new boyfriend, slut."

"Well I see you've learned your lesson and muscled up." Star replies.

"Ha, ha, very funny."

"Really I thought it was pretty good."Star says. He advances on Star and slaps her across the face.

I struggle against my guards.

"Wow that almost tickled." she says. Head still turned away.

"I see you haven't changed much." He answers.

"No not really, but I see you have… Alex." She says looking back at him. Alex… Alex where do I know that name from?! I know that name!

"Do you want a taste of our fire cocktail again?"

I can't seem to pull my eyes away from the scene in from of me, Star visibly jerks back, throwing the two guys holding her off balance. But they regain it quickly and immobilize her. Damn she is strong.

"I see you remember that one. Ah that was my favourite one how it made you scream, just beautiful."

She looks over to me and meets my gaze.

'Logan don't do anything. Please! I know what they can do and if they give you that fire cocktail you will die.' She messages me.

'Well what do you want me to do? Stand here and let them take you away?' I message back.

"Yes." A tear rolls down her cheek.

"What was that peach?" Alex said

"I said yes." She answers

"To what I didn't even ask a question?"

"Yes you did. Have you forgotten what I told you a month ago?" She says with a smirk. God I love it when she does that.

Alex takes a step back.

"I thought so…"

"Very well then, let's rock and roll boys!" Alex calls.

Star gets pushed forward. She isn't even walking, I'm not sure if she is hovering or they are carrying her. She looks over her shoulders at me, and gives me a smile. Alex walks over to her with shiny iron shackles.

"I was so not looking forward to seeing these again."

"I know." Alex says with a smirk.

He claps them on and double checks them. An iron belt goes across her hips, and the two big boys on either side have a harness on and her hip belt and shackles are clipped to them. They let go of her and clip themselves into the rope system to go into the helicopter. She looks around the clearing. I look to where her eyes stop. There are still two guys holding Clay. They start pulling him towards her. I star to struggle against my guards again twice as hard, but still not enough to move them.

"No! You said if I go willingly that you wouldn't hurt them."

"And I won't as long as you behave, this is just collateral."

"You sick perverted bastard!" She says, struggling forward.

I growl and he laughs and walks up to her again.

"Yeah, yeah, call me what you want but I always get what I want." He caresses her cheek.

Star keeps struggling and manage to break one of the clips that attaches her to the two men. Alex pulls out a needle and stabs it into her neck. I stop struggling and look at the horror show that is about to unfold. That's when she starts screaming, not some regular run of the mill scream, no this was different, an angelic scream. I crumple to the ground with everybody else but Alex, who is just standing there admiring his own work. She shatters all the windows. Two minutes, two excruciating minutes and it stops. I look up and she is crumpled to the ground and The one guy she is currently attached to is struggling to pick her up as if she weighs a ton. The other guy is trying to stand up but keeps falling over, I think one, or both of his eardrums are ruptured. Alex sighs in irritation and walks over and unclips Star from the big guy's belt and clips her on to him, holding her with one arms, and then proceeds to clip himself in to the rope that will pull him up to the still hovering helicopters. Once that is done he is slowly being pulled upward and throws Star into the air.

"No!" I cry.

Alex spins around, looks at me and laughs. Just as Star starts to fall she starts hovering. As Alex is pulled upwards so is Star. Unconscious and burdened by the weight of the chains on her wrists and ankles, she looks like she is being pulled upward by her spine. I watch her being pulled into the helicopter. Clay is next in the line All of us are trying to get to him to free him, with the exception of Karl, Hope and Paige. Hope was crying into Karl's arms and Paige just stood there. They hooked Clay, my dad, up to the ropes and pulled him up, they shot him and he fell onto the helicopter bed. That helicopter flew away and the rest of the guys in stealth suits hooked up the the second heli and flew off. I in the mean time had fallen to the ground and pounded my fist into the ground. My mother ran over to me.

"Baby, calm down, we need to figure out a plan." Elaina said. I wasn't paying attention, I walked off into the bushes. Once I knew I was alone I started stripping. I got down on all fours and prepared for the change. Thankfully it came fast and with less pain then usual. I run out of the bushes and find Kate there, sitting there waiting for me. I glare at her and start walking further into the forest but Kate cut me off. I growled at her, she growled back but not as harshly. She looks at me with calm eyes that are starting to water. I soften my gaze. I walk up and nozzle her neck comforting her. She nozzles back for a little bit then pushes me away and takes of into the bush. I take off after her. We run through the bush for a while and Elaina and Nick, Antonio, Karl and Jeremy join us a few minutes later. We spend the next hour and a half running through the woods of stone haven.

We all break off and find our clothes and changing spots, at this point its poring rain. One at a time we emerge through the bush line, I'm the first to emerge closely followed by Kate, Elaina and Jeremy, the Nick, Antonio and lastly Karl. Hope, Paige, Savannah and Adam are still standing were I left them. They all move to what imagine were words of comfort and empathy, I brush them all off and into the house, and made a b-line for the attic. This old house had many nooks and crannies that you can just slip into, and disappear. My favourite one was in the attic and its small window that could be opened and it was an escape to the roof. Most days now I just sit on the roof by the chimney, lost in my own thoughts. I can just sit there and meditate for hours. I sit down dripping wet and cold but I don't feel anything. I start meditating. I close my eyes, some time later I think I smell my sister come up and put a towel around me and leave. I calm down enough to go downstairs, My family needs me and I'm not about to leave them grieve on their own. I scent them in the living room. I walk through the kitchen and grab a sandwich and walk to the living room. Mom is crying into Kate's arms.

"Where is the Alpha?" I ask.

Everyone turns to me with a look of sadness in there eyes.

"Where is he?" I repeat.

Savannah stands up and walks to the back door that leads to the deck, looking at me to follow. I follow. I exit the house and follow Savannah a ways into the forest to the east side. There is a small clearing and a freshly dug grave in the centre of it. On the ground in front of it was a wood plaque with an engraving saying "Loving leader and father, Staamen Maclear, ?-2015" I nod and walk back to the house bowing slightly to the grave before turning around. Savannah follows me silently. I turned on the GPS locator to see if I could find where they were taking her and my father. For a while I could follow them, but as soon as they got about one hundred miles to the west, and then he lost them.

"Damnit!" I yelled, and through the locator across the room. I turned to the nearest wall and put a hole in it. I don't know what to do, I'm so helpless!

"Logan…?" Kate asked. I turn around.

"Yes?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go on a little shopping trip, paige needs some pretty funky ingredients."

"Like what?"

"I don't know; she gave me a list." She says holding up a 8 1/2 by 11 piece of paper. I extend my hand to read the paper; she hands it to me. On the paper is Paige's small neat hand writing. The list extends down three quarters of the page and has the last thing on the list is a special gift from origin to benign. Kate come up beside me. She skims through the list and comes to the last thing on the list.

"Paige said Mac didn't give her anything except flying lessons. But she is positive that that is what they need for a spell."

"Spell…?" I echo. Kate gives me her best what-the-fuck-are-you-smoking-I-just-told-you look. "No wait I knew it was a spell but, what kind of spell is it little sis…?" She glares at me then softens. That doesn't usually happen… She hates it when I call her that. She usually hits me when I call her that.

"Tracking spell maybe a location spell, I don't know Paige tried to explain it to me. What ever it is, if it works right, it will tell us where dad is." I open my mouth to say something. But she cuts me off. "I know what you're thinking you dweeb, I'm not going to hit you." I open my mouth to say something else; she cuts me off. " Because you are hurting already, I know the only reason you want me to hit you is to make you feel physical pain because it is easier to deal with, you want me to take my frustration and anger on you, but I won't and neither will anyone else." I look at her in the eyes. "Why?" she says, "Because you got hit the hardest, because you had the most to loose in this, the rest of us lost dad, mom lost her soul mate, but you… You lost your soul mate and a father. We are all here for you, if you want to talk to us we will be there for you."

"Thank you…" I say.

"Ah don't mention it, I have a reputation to uphold." Kate play punches me in the shoulder.

"What reputation, that you're a big teddy bear with her emotions spilling out, who cares about herw big bwoder?" I say teasingly.

"That's it!" She says tackling me to the floor. We role around trying to pin each other. We both start laughing. It smells like everyone isn the doorway. I throw a quick look over my shoulder and see my mom smiling at me. "Oh you're dead now!" Kate says quickly throwing me of her and pinning me underneath her. "Got ya!" She says laughing.

"Oh do you?" I ask. I let that sink in for a few seconds and quickly pull my hands down and scoop them under her thighs, sitting up and standing at the same time. I pull her close to me and kiss her cheek. she snakes her arms around my neck and puts her head on my shoulder. I transfer her weight to my left hand. I walk over to Elaina who was holding the shopping list the Kate threw on the floor.

"You too be careful out there." We both nod and I head for the garage still holding Kate on my arm.

"You know you can let go of me, I can walk." Kate says to me, her head still on my shoulder.

"Nah, you rest up, I don't mind."

"You're such a good brother."

"Awe what was that? No snide comment or insult, punch or two? Maybe my beautiful little sister has feelings for her older brother?"

"Shut up dweeb." I smirk as I walk into the garage. We get to the car and I open the passenger door and place Kate in the seat. I walk around and get in the driver's seat and start the car.

"Where to first/what's the first ingredient on the list?"

"Well, this is going to be an adventure."

"Where are we headed sis?" She looks at me, shakes her head and looks at the piece of paper in her hand.

"New York city."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(Star POV)

I come to in a cell but not a traditional cell with bars, no, this one is like a mini apartment, spacious dining room, bed room combination, as well as a three piece bathroom. Unfortunately the walls and shower is translucent glass, and the rooms are sealed, but there is a mirror in the corner of the room. An observation mirror. I look around and spot Clay sitting in the "dining room" at the table. I slowly sit up. I test my feet again. And walk over to Clay at the table. I place my hand on his shoulder and lightly shake him.

"Clay. Clay. Clay!"

He isn't waking up, something is off with him, I don't sense any normal readings from him. I focus and send healing energy into him. He starts to wake up.

"Clay are you ok?"

"Huh?"

"Clay!"

I sit him back in his chair and asses his situation. He's drugged. I straddle him and begin an energy transfer. Sucking out his energy aura poisons and so on, and replace than with my own. He starts to come out of it and the door busts open. A four foot deep by six feet long, concrete and iron rebar door. In strides Alex Monk the devil on two legs and sometimes four.

"Hey peach I see you get busy fast, I know I said he was going to be "collateral" but damn girl." He says pantomiming quotations in the air.

I get off Clay and walk over too him.

"What do you want now?"

"I wanted to see if you were actually conscious. You recovered faster than the last time and only took you a month."

"Hi, I'm conscious, go away."

"Aw don't be a poor sport let's go take a tour shall we and begin our little tests. Oh and I see Clay has recovered as well that last shot was supposed to kill him but maybe not, a well we'll just increase the dosage."

"Wait, I will willingly tell you one thing about me if you stop doing experiments, drug, and torture Clay. Just plain leave him alone."

"I see your deal and raise you. You will tell me the one thing of my choosing and show me what I want for one hour."

"Five minutes."

"No 50 minutes minimum."

I take a deep breath. "Fifteen minutes and no more."

"Done." I look at Clay.

"And you promise you and anyone in or under your control will not harm him in any way, that includes nutrition, mentally and exercise. He gets what he wants within reason, if he is so much as threatened or looked at the wrong way our deal is off and I will kill whoever comes in this room. And I want him to stay in whatever cell I am in. Are the conditions understood?"

"Yes."

"Do you agree?"

"Yes."

"Great give me your hand."

"Why?"

"To create a contract." I say rolling my eyes.

"Ok." He gives me his left hand. I shift my finger into a talon and cut a line down the centre of his ring finger from tip to palm on his left hand. I repeat the process on myself adding a symbol on my own left palm. I take his hand pressing our hands together like a prayer pose, aligning our cut fingers to absorb each other's blood. I chant the binding spell and remove my hand.

"Is that all?"

"Yes, now let's get on with it please I want this nightmare to end."

"Ok, follow me, please." Alex turns towards the door and walks out. I create I clone and leave her with Clay. And follow Alex through the door. I am lead to a giant gym like room.

"Ask away, and just so you know I will know when the time is up when I am no longer obligated to do anything. Start whenever you are ready."

"Shift to a dog." I shift.

"Shift into your original form." I shift back to a human and my wings explode from my back.

"Shift into a Pegasus." I shift.

"Shift into a dragon." I shift into a massive blue dragon with spikes.

"Shift to a bubble." I shift.

Alex turns to the wolves around him.

"Leave now."

"But…"

"No. NOW!" They all scamper away and shut the door.

"Ok strip." My cloths evaporate.

"Like what you see?"

"Yup and I want you to come over here." My legs forcibly walk themselves. I hate it.

"Now, take my cloths off."

I snap my fingers, and his cloths evaporate.

"Show me how you have sex."

Fifteen minutes later I collapse on the ground beside Alex shaking. I roll over and snap my fingers and mine and his cloths appear around us and I run to the other side of the room and vomited. I turn over and try to inhale oxygen. But can't seem to get any oxygen and I start to wheeze. Alex comes over to check on me, and my throat swells shut.

'Go and get me an oxygen mask that seals. Now!'

He runs out of the room and comes back with an oxygen mask. I have no idea where that actually came from but any who this helps me a lot. I sanitize the mouth piece and put it on. My throat opens up almost immediately. I can breathe again! I suck in my first big gulp of air in what felt like forever. I take in another, and another until I can feel my heart starting to calm down.

"Ok what happened to you?" Alex asks.

'When a male sexually assault's a woman or the other way around we develop an allergic reaction that is triggered as soon as the person comes within 20 feet of them, or any of your fluids enter me.'

"But I said show me. You were willing then. You made a deal. "

'Yes but the last two minutes when I tensed up, flinched and tried to get away, that was me not our deal. And yes that was sexual assault just so's ya know. Any way I need to change cells, your scent is all over it and it has to be one that you haven't been in. I also need some disinfecting wipes.' Alex leaves and gets the wipes and leaves the room. I walk over to where the room hasn't been touched by his scent and collect a bubble full of air. I put it around me and take the huge mask off. I sanitize the whole thing and start to take it apart. I build myself a pocket size breathing apparatus. I change the tinting of the mask to clear and put it back on. I walk over to the door.

'Ok guys you can come in.' I step back and let the werewolves escort me towards the new cell. A few minutes later we reach the cell. I turn right before they open the door.

'Thanks guys.' I nod and enter my new cell and see Clay in the room. I wait for the door to close before I run over to him and collapse into his arms sobbing. I take off my mask and take an experimental breath. I can breathe. I hug him tightly.

"Clay are you ok? They didn't hurt you or anything?"

"No, nothing. What did they do to you?"

"N-n-nothing."

"I know they didn't do "n-n-nothing" to you to be this big hot mess."

"You don't want to know."

"Yes, yes I do. Now tell me." I bite my bottom lip and dry my tears. I look up to his eyes.

"He figured out a secret of ours."

"What else did he do? I know he did something else."

"No it's fine."

"No it's not tell me!" I shrink away.

"He raped me." I whisper.

"I'm sorry." Clay looks away from me. I stand up and guide his chin to face me.

"No, don't be. If I had to do it all over again I wouldn't change anything. If I had the input I wouldn't have gotten raped but that can't be helped. But Clay promise me one thing. Don't be sorry for your decisions, be thankful for your mistakes, they make you who you are."

"Ok I promise. I also promise to stand by your side every day we are in here and to be your friend."

"Thank you." I hug him burying my face into his chest.

"Is there anything else I should know?"

"Um… yes, I now have a life threatening allergy to Alex. I can't touch anything he has or be in the same room without a mask, or smell him or I will pass out/die."

"Not good."

"No, not really."

"Let me guess, Safety precaution?" he says gesturing to the pocket mask.

"Yeah how did you know?"

"Um… personal experience…"

'It's Elaina isn't it.' Clay nods.

"How did you know?"

"Clay, I have something to tell you… Uh, I was tasked with protecting the female line."

"Does that mean you were her guardian angel?" I nod. Next thing I know I'm up against a wall by my throat.

"You could have stopped all those things that happened and protected her from me."

"I'm sorry Clay I couldn't have stopped anything it had to happen but I was there every day with her, helping her getting through it. I was the only one that she trusted throughout her child hood and when things got really messy in adult hood. I was there when you met her. I was there when you bit her too."

"Then why didn't you stop me?"

"Because she had to go through the change to give birth."

"Um…-" He gently puts me down and I put my finger on his lips.

'Don't talk about that out loud unless you want to put your son in serious danger.'

'I didn't say anything!' He walks to the other side of the living room.

'You were about to.' I push him away and I walk over to the bed.

'You have a thing for my son don't you?'

'Yes.'

'So what happens?'

'We go through a ceremony and that's perfectly safe, then-'

'Then?'

'Then we go through another ceremony to prove we deserve each other and that becomes life threatening.'

'That's what killed your fiancé isn't it?' I nod, tears forming in my eyes.

'How many fiancés have you had?'

'One. You have no idea how painful it hurts to have your soul mate ripped away from you after 100 years.'

'But if he died doesn't that mean he wasn't your soul mate?'

'NO! I'm sorry, yes, he was my soul mate. It's extremely rare to have two soul mates and one has to die because that is how fate works. There is only one scent I am attracted to and Jaime and Logan has it. That's not to say I don't like other scents but key word here is like.'

'I have felt something similar to what you have experienced.'

"I know she was beautiful, and very nice I get to see her every so often." Clay is by my side within seconds.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. She is one of my best friends actually."

"Wait is she still alive?"

"The woman you believed you loved is gone but Janice is alive."

"How is she doing?"

"Good, she watches over you constantly though. It's a little creepy. Oh speaking of creepy this is Elaina's old cell. You can see where they patched up the wall over here." I get up and walk to the wall where the colouring is off. Clay gets up and walks over.

"So this is where she went through horrors." He says half mumbling to himself.

"Actually it was not as bad as you think she had lots of company and exercise. The only thing "bad" that happened is that she was partially responsible for a change and watched a guy get stuck in the in-between. Your worst nightmare getting stuck between your human and wolf forms. And maybe she was drugged a couple times."

"Not bad eh?"

"She was a trouper though. Very tough."

'Janice can you hear me?'

'Yes dear.' I almost jump out of my skin. I did not land gracefully.

"Are you ok?" Clay asks.

"Yeah I'm fine. I did not see that coming. The last time I was here I couldn't communicate with anyone." I say.

"And I'm assuming that you just got a message?"

"Yes."

"From who?"

"I… um… ah… Clay, I don't know how to tell you this but um… You know how I was Elaina guardian angel? Well I was also watching for you. And well I know you know or knew Janice Fleetwood."

Clay leans against a wall, holding his chin with his left hand. My words sinking in.

"Well Clay, she didn't die like you thought. It killed her to leave you but she had to. If she didn't you wouldn't have met or married Elaina."

"So, you're telling me she is alive?"

"Yes. Are you mad?"

"No, no how could I be mad at her she was perfect."

"Not as perfect as you think but still you knew her well. But any way she contacted me and I can get us out of here."

"That's great and all but…"

"You want to talk to her don't you?" he nods. 'Well under Alpha McAlear's orders she was forbidden to ever make contact with you.' He looks at me destroyed.'But seen as how yours truly has been recently appointed as Alpha I think I might make an exception.'

"Really?" Clay looks like he has found his hope again.

"Yes." I smile.

'Janice are you still there?'

'Yes dear how is your vacation going?'

'Stressful.'

'A vacation with Alpha will do that.'

'Um… speaking of that Alpha McAlear has… passed on.'

'I figured and how long ago?' I look at clay. "How long have we been here?"

"Two, three months."

'Who is with you, wait where are you?' I wince.

'Clay and where I was almost a year ago. But I swear this is the first time that I was able to contact anyone I'm in Elaina's room.'

'…'

'Janice are you there? Janice I'm scared I now have an allergy a serious one.'

'Shit. We need to get out of there now.'

'Yesterday would have been nice, you know before I got it.'

'It happened today?'

'Yes like an hour ago, What do I do?'

'Take a deep breath, have you made the machine?'

'Yes.'

'Good, hold on can you project?'

'Yeah I think so. Stand by.'

I walk over to the bath room and take the two towels that are there and place them over the observation mirror and hover and crush all the cameras in the room.

"Mac what are you doing?" Clay asks suspiciously.

"Preparing for a projection. Go sit on the bed in the corner."

I sit down facing the far wall of the cell in my incantous stance. I concentrate on who I want to project and where I want the projection. I start the spell muttering the words for the spell. A few minutes of casting she appears in front of me.

"Oh my Goddess, you look horrible."

"Thanks Janice." I say standing up. She runs over and hugs me.

"How long was it?"

"Two, maybe three minutes."

"Baby seriously how long?"

"Fifteen…" I say without look at her.

"Shit."

"Yeah… Janice get us out of here."

"What else did they do to you?"

"You don't want to know."

"Hunter don't you dare pull that shit with me!"

"Yes ma'am. They hit me with something they call the Fire cocktail, I know not very creative but it is the worst-"

"Shit. How many times?"

"Total? 5, this kidnapping, only once."

"This is not good for you, Your allergy on top of the spell, plus Logan-"

"Logan what about Logan?!"

"We will get to that later, we need to get you out of here."

"Us."

"What?"

"You have to get us out, or have you forgotten who else is here and who is current Alpha?"

"You would do that?" I nod. Janice turns around slowly.

"Hello Clay." Clay stands up from the bed.

"Hello Janice, how are you doing?"

"I am good." They both stare at each other for a short while. "Clay I'm so sorry! I never meant to hurt you, I had to, and I'm so sorry…" Janice falls to her knees. Clay rushes over to her. I stand there stone face watching the scene unfold in front of me. The hugging, kiss and the catch up. I clear my throat.

"In case you have forgotten Janice, we need to leave."

"Right your majesty." Janice bows and turns to Clay. "I need to work now but if… Mac… gives me permission we can catch up some more." She turns back to me. "Give me an hour to prep everything and… the down side to this spell is it transports you to me and I can't leave the compound."

"Clay already knows, and you know what they will probably visit soon any way. Just do it. Hurry."

"Yes highness, right away." With that Janice vanishes with a little wave to Clay. I collapsed in a chair. Thank heavens. I'm saved.

"So… your highness." Clay says with a mock bow.

"It's a formality I don't care for. Seen as how I am now alpha they must refer to me in such a manner as to I choose a name, and apprentice."

"I have a question for you." Clay says. "Why did she have to… to… die?"

"So that you would find Elaina and follow your destiny. You were veering of the path and so we stepped in to correct it. Alpha McAlear was quite strict about the whole operation. She wasn't allowed to talk, see, or ever hear from you again. Unless the next alpha overrules it." Clay looks at me with puppy dog eyes. "Don't go soft on me Clayton Danvers! You know as well as I do you had to meet Elaina, and have your beautiful children and one made for me…."

"Did you alter the DNA chain for yourself or was it fate?"

"Pardon?"

"My son… did you make him for you or was it fate?"

"Fate. We don't mess with that. Ever. I didn't even know your son's scent so how would I know if he was meant for me?"

"Wait you choose a mate based on scent?"

"Yeah… why is that so strange?"

"Its not I just thought it was something a little more than that that helped you determine a mate that's all."

"Well it's not just that but, it's our driving factor." I turn towards the mirrored door, take down the towels and look at my reflection.

"You're worried… What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing." I turn around with a smile. I take a step forward and the door opens and in walks a werewolf and stabs me in the back with a tranquillizer dart that contains my least favourite cocktail ever in the history of man or beast. I collapse on the ground shaking. Something was different. Oh shit his DNA is in there. He must or cut himself or something.

'JANICE HELP! DNA bad in me transport now!'

'Hang in there I have a few more chants and then I will be there.'

'Help' I let out my angelic scream and crumple to the ground. As I'm falling I feel like I'm being transported somewhere. I don't know where to. I hear voices and see lights flashing and I pass out. I am dragged into brief consciousness as I feel like I'm being drained of my blood. Then black.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I come to drenched in sweat and tears. I'm surprised that I'm even alive. I open my eyes and blink away some tears, I slowly move my arms up, move my fingers and then slowly push myself up to a sitting position. I look around my room. It's nice and bright, it's a bright blue room with big windows and pictures of the clan and alphas passed. Alpha McAlear is up there. I brush away a single tear. 'Janice..? Janice are you there…?'

Janice comes rushing into my room.

"How are you darling?"

"I feel like shit. Actually worse than shit."

"Well you look it and you haven't been conscious for a week."

"Is Clay here?"

"Yes."

"Can I see him please?"

"Yes Highness." She says backing away.

A few minutes later Clay comes rushing in through the door. He kneels at my bed.

"How are you feeling… your majesty?"

"Clay you don't have to do that…" I say rubbing my head.

He looks at me like he is about to get shot. "Fine you can do that with others around, but when we are alone please don't I need to feel like a self-absorbed person."

He nods and stands up. "How are you feeling Mac?"

"Like I got hit by a meteor…"

"You know what that feels like…?"

"Unfortunately, actually I felt better after that than I do now."

He looks at me stunned. I look down at my hands.

"Wait a minute, you got hit by a meteor?"

"…Oh, yeah.. it was just a little one though." I smile and scratch the back of my head.

"Holy crap."

"No biggie, just part of the job." I wince, Clay rushes towards me and helps me lay down on the elevated bed.

"Well you have a shitty job. You've got to take it easy." I nod and close my eyes.

"Thank you for being there with me Clay." He looks at me puzzled.

"It's not like I had a choice." I nod.

"But you made sure I was ok."

"Any decent human would."

"But you're not human." I say with a smile. We both laugh at my corny joke. Janice walks in looking distressed.

"Majesty we need to debrief you as soon as possible, there are things that need to be done as soon as you can move again."

"Ok give me the run down." Janice looks at Clay.

"He is the newest member of the council, the Werewolf representative." Janice looks at me suspiciously.

"It is my will, speak." Janice shakes her head.

"Very well, since your capture," she pauses, looking at Clay, then looking back at me, I nod indicating the continuation of the debriefing. "The werewolves have been um… watching the pack and since your rescue they have um… have taken over the pack. They are under lock down and being um… tortured regularly and they are looking for anything on you."

" Anything else to report?"

"The clan is in pieces, they need their Alpha. Star, I know you have been through so much and you still need to rest, but you need to complete the ceremony and lead the clan."

I nod, "I know Janice, just give me a little while to think of a name and I'll complete the ceremony at sunset tomorrow. Is there absolutely anything else I should know?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know maybe how Clay is being treated, how the injured from the attack are and Angela's condition?"

"Right, yeah sorry about that. Clay is basically a prisoner here, he can't go anywhere unescorted and only in this compound, all the injured are back to their regular selves thanks to little old me, and finally Angela is holding steady, we haven't told her about the situation at stone haven, she is under the impression that she hasn't passed the final test and is prepping for it again."

"What?"

"I'm sorry, I'm not going to lie to you, he is a wolf, and since the attack everyone is wary."

I rub my face, great what am I gonna do, I can't stand, or walk, I don't think I have enough energy to hover… I have to make sure Clay is safe and make sure I can get to Logan…. And I have to pick my name… I never gave it much thought I thought I would have more time to think about it. I have so much to and not enough energy to do it.

"Wow wow wow, calm down, your heart rate has sky rocketed."

"Mac are you ok?" Clay is at my side in an instant holding my hand.

Janice is checking my vitals and calls for Cassandra. She comes running in. I start to black out.

"Janice keep Clay safe…" My back is covered with the markings from the spell. I black out.

*Author's note*

Mwahahaha, I know, I know it's short, but I promise the next one will be longer and well, I won't spoil the surprise. Mwahaha...

I'll try to update ASAP.


End file.
